Shadows of Outworld
by Dark Lord 628
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read the story. A few lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Strange World

Shadows of Outworld

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, the original plot, or any of its characters (such as Mileena, Scorpion, Shang Tsung, etc.). I do own Shade, Dark, their back story, the realm they came from and everyone that lives there, and the subplots I made.**

**Strange World Dark's POV**

God my head hurts ok gotta get up…ugh where am I. I looked around and noticed Shade was still unconscious and… we were in a forest. "I guess our home is destroyed" I said out loud remembering that gruesome image of our home on fire and under attack by some strange army and father opening a portal to get Shade and I out of there. I looked over to Shade and tried to stand up but I found it hard to because I was still in pain from the fall. Shade started to move then she pulled her cloth that covered her mouth and nose down and coughed up some blood. "You ok Shade" I asked her finally able to stand, "yeah my body just hurts a bit" she said with a weak smile. "Where are we Dark", "I don't know really but I wonder who those people are and where they're going". "Should we go down and follow them Dark" she asked me, I thought about it for a second "yeah but let's keep our distance".

We slid down the hill and tracked them to some type of courtyard with a lot of people waiting for them, "is this a settlement or something" I asked as we climbed on top of one of the walls. As we watched we noticed some strange looking people but one appeared out of nowhere and landed on the fighting mat in the center of the courtyard. Some guy wearing blue pants and a jacket with sunglasses approach the reptilian creature. An old guy on the throne said "the first match will be Johnny Cage vs. Reptile", as we watched them fight we were talking to each other about what we need to do to at least get out of here.

As we finished our plan we noticed that Johnny beat Reptile in the fight. A little after that some guy with sharp teeth walk onto the fighting part of the courtyard and made 2 blades point out at Johnny and said something to him and they began to fight. We started to move towards the main part of the arena on the rooftops and crouched as we did it to make sure no one could see us, "you sure they can't sense our presence" Shade asked me as we leapt onto another top of one of the structures "hopefully they're to concentrated on the fight" I said. After Johnny beat Baraka he seemed to be a pretty good fighter but just too confident, we noticed everyone else started to leave and we decided to wait a little longer before moving again.

"I don't know how much longer you two plan on hiding" the old man said, we stood up and jumped down from the top of the building we were on and approached him. "I am Shang Tsung and I'd like to know who you two are and where you came from" he asked. "I am Dark and this is my sister Shade, where we came from was a realm filled with shadows and one temple to be our home but was invaded and destroyed now so we don't have anywhere to go" I said as I took my helmet off. "I see … I can help you two survive in this world but you must work with me and serve my emperor" Shang said. "We'll work with you Shang Tsung as long as you can keep your end of the bargain" Shade said. "Good but for now I will have my guards escort you to your rooms and you will fight in our tournament". I nodded and followed the guards to our rooms.

**End Chapter**


	2. Character Design

Shadows of Outworld

**Character Design**

**Dark**

Outfit: A red shirt and a black jacket with a black hood and two crossed red swords on the back (**AN**: I'll explain what the symbol on the back of his shirt is later), Black pants with red streaks going down them, has silver medium length hair, a silver helmet with a black visor, Black skin, black armor on his shoulders knees and chest, necklace with his family on it, Black gloves with gray claws attached to the gloves, and completely Red eyes.

Weapons: 2 shadow swords (can charge them with his shadow energy), Bats, Shadow Tentacles, and Black Fireballs and black lightning

Fatality 1: Dark summons a black orb and puts it in his opponents and makes it shoot spikes out of their body 4 times before making 1 come out of their head.

Fatality 2: He takes his swords out and cuts his opponents arms and legs off before driving his sword threw their chest.

**Shade**

Outfit: Black Skin, Red eyes, silver short hair, cloth that covers her hair (lets a little hang out) and her mouth, black and silver shirt, black pants, black heels, a necklace of her family on it.

Weapons: Shadow needles, a dagger, shadow bomb tags, a chain, and a sword

Fatality 1: She pulls her dagger out and cuts her opponents throat and then throws a shadow bomb tag in there throat and makes it explode.

Fatality 2: She takes her needles out and sweep kicks her opponent knocking them on the ground and throws 4 needles in their heart and then pulls her sword out and stabs them in the head.


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter

Shadows of Outworld

**Chapter 2**

**Encounter** Dark's POV

As the tournament came to an end and Liu Kang needed to fight a man named Goro and then me before fighting Shang Tsung. "Dark take Liu Kang to Goro's lair" Shang said "very well". I opened a portal for Liu Kang and me, as we went through the portal I said "good luck Liu Kang you'll need it" with a smirk on my face I leaned towards the wall and watched Goro walk towards Liu Kang "I did not intend on participating in this tournament". "Hurry up and fight already I don't have all damn day" I said getting impatient. Goro shot a glare at me but I wasn't fazed and watched as they got ready to fight. As they fought I started to analyze Liu Kang's moves again and about 20 minutes of fighting went on before Liu Kang defeated Goro, I rose up and walked towards Goro and examined him and injected some medicine into his neck. "What are you doing" he asked me, "fixing the bones you broke" I replied before walking towards him and injecting him with the same medicine. "Don't want my opponent to be weak, I like to have a fair fight", "you fight with honor yet you fight for Outworld" he said, "I only fight to protect those closest to me even if it means working with Outworld". I opened a portal and motioned him to follow me and he did. As I walked out of the portal Liu Kang came out as well and Shang Tsung looked at me and gave me a nod. "Before you fight me you shall face Dark", "I've been waiting for this" I said as I stood across from Liu Kang and pulled one of my swords out and waited for Liu Kang to ready himself. "Prepare yourself Dark" Liu Kang said getting into a fighting position.

Round 1 Fight!

I made a fireball come from my hand and threw it at Liu Kang but he shot a fireball at it and caused it to explode. I threw my sword at him but he dodged it and uppercut me and then did a flying kick and hit me in the chest. As I landed I dispersed into hundreds of bats and dropped down onto Liu Kang and smashed him on the ground before throwing him across the room. I charged at Liu Kang and punched him in the chest before kicking him but he caught my leg and slammed me on the ground and shot a fireball at my helmet knocking it off. As he saw my face he seemed to have been distracted so I made a tentacle come from the ground but he hit me with his bicycle kick move and I fell to the ground when he kicked me in the face.

Liu Kang wins

Round 2 Fight!

I punched Liu Kang in the stomach then grabbed him by the throat and shocked him then punched him in the face and threw him to the other side of the room. I then made a tentacle latch onto his leg and slammed him on the floor three times then pulled him towards me and kneed him in the stomach causing him to cough up blood then I threw him on the floor.

Dark Wins Flawless Victory

"Come on Liu Kang I know you can do better or was I wrong" I taunted him, "let me show you" he said and I got back into my fighting stance

Round 3 Fight!

I slammed my hand into the ground and made a tentacle grab Liu Kang's leg and slammed him on the floor twice before throwing him to the ceiling. As he got up I charged at him with my sword and tried to slash at his chest but he uppercut me and knocked me back. As I got up he shot another fireball at me and this time it had more impact and knocked me back a bit but I threw a fireball at the ground and launched him into the air. As he fell I charged at him again but before I could do anything he kicked me twice in the face then uppercut me and before I landed he kicked me in the jaw and I fell.

Liu Kang wins

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting with the Emperor

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting with the Emperor** Dark's POV

As I rose from the ground I wiped the blood from my mouth and grabbed my helmet, "not bad Liu Kang I guess you've proved me right" I said with a smirk on my face then walked to Shade and stood beside her. "Enough of this Shang Tsung fight me and lets end this" Liu Kang said, "hmph very well" Shang said as he got off of his throne and stood across from Liu Kang before starting to fight him. "You ok Dark" Shade asked me, "Yeah my jaw hurts but other than that I'm ok" I said massaging my jaw. "So who do you think will win", "truth is I think Liu Kang will win" I said watching them fight. "Why is that" She asked obviously interested in my response, "well Shang Tsung is too confident that he'll win and Liu Kang is analyzing him trying to figure out the best way to fight him". As we watched them fight I noticed the thunder god whose name was Raiden staring at me before going back to watching the fight. 'Why the hell was he staring at me' I thought before watching the fight, after 20 minutes of fighting Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung and won the tournament. "Told you Liu Kang would win Shade" I said getting up and walking towards the portal Shang Tsung opened up, "whatever" Shade said with a smirk on her face. As the others walked towards the portal I noticed Kitana was staring at Liu Kang, causing me to have a smirk on my face as I went through the portal.

**In Shao Kahn's throne room**

You've failed me sorcerer I've waited a thousand years for this tournament and now I must wait a thousand more" Shao Kahn spoke, I knew very little about him and all I knew was he was strong, short tempered, and the emperor of a realm known as Outworld. "But Emperor I" Shang tried to speak but Shao Kahn interrupted him and said "kill him", as Kitana rose up her fan ready to kill the sorcerer he said "but what if the rules were changed". "Kitana" Shao Kahn said stopping Kitana from killing him, "talk sorcerer" Shao Kahn said interested. "Emperor what if we held a single tournament in Outworld and if we win you could merge the realms", "very well sorcerer but I need to talk to you in private and bring those two with you, everyone else leave us" Shao Kahn said. 'Guess we peaked his interest' I said in my head as we approached Shao Kahn. We bowed to him and he said "I will give you two a proposal, you can serve me as my assassins or you can die". I thought about whether I could beat him but we'd have to fight everyone else so I said "We shall serve you Emperor". A smirk grew on his face and he said "very good you may leave me now". As we left Shang Tsung asked me to come into a place called the flesh pits with him to help him with an 'experiment' he had down there. As we walked to the flesh pits I decided to ask him something. "What do you need me to help you with Shang Tsung" I asked as we crossed the living forest, "I must deliver a message to Earthrealm and I need you to watch over an experiment I've been working on for the Emperor" he said as we approached the entrance to the flesh pits. "So where is this experiment you need me to watch for you because all I see are dead bodies" I said looking around. "She's in there" Shang Tsung said pointing at a woman sleeping in a tube. As I walked over to her I noticed she looked like Kitana but for some reason she had tarkatan teeth, "Does Kitana know you made a clone of her" I asked looking at him. "No but I'll introduce Kitana to Mileena later until then she's in your care" he said walking away. "She's quite beautiful even with the teeth" I said putting my hand against the tube, 'Hope she doesn't kill me though' I thought to myself.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU GET AN INVSIBLE (Drum Roll)...COOKIE!**


	5. Chapter 4: Sending the Message

**Chapter 4**

**Sending a message** Shade's POV

As I waited at the front gate for Shang Tsung I started to wonder where Dark was but I saw Shang Tsung coming and he looked younger but I didn't quite care. "Are you ready Shade" he asked me "I'm just waiting on you". "Then let's go" Shang said as he opened a portal for us as an army of tarkatans followed us. As we arrived in Earthrealm I followed Shang Tsung and we walked towards two people Dark and I saw in Earthrealm I believe their names were Raiden and Jax. As we approached them they had noticed us and were ready to fight, as I put my hand on my sword Shang Tsung said "Shade wait by the entrance I need to talk to Raiden alone", I looked at him then at Raiden before jumping down and walking towards the entrance and waited for the plan we had discussed to start but I saw Jax hop down and lean against the wall next to me.

"What do you want" I asked him, "making sure that you're not up to any trouble". "Aww you don't trust me" I said with a smirk on my face, "how can I you're aligned with Outworld". "True but my brother and I only do it to survive because you see our realm was invaded and destroyed and only Dark and I escaped while three of our other friends were put into pods and put to sleep until we returned but I don't know what happened to our mother and father". "Then why don't you help us protect Earthrealm" he asked, "same reason you don't help Outworld" I said looking over to a portal opening behind me and said "I'll see you some other time" I said smiling at him then jumped over him and ran off to find Sonya Blade and pulled the cloth over my mouth.

"Wait where are you going" I heard him yell but I kept running. As I ran around I looked around the corner and saw Sonya having a hard time fighting two tarkatans, as I came from the corner I pulled my chain out and walked behind her and wrapped it around her neck and choked her until she became unconscious. "Ok take her back to the palace" I ordered a tarkatan and he picked her up and took her to the portal. I noticed the other one staring at me and noticed what he was staring at, he was staring at my breasts so I punched him in the stomach. As he got up I looked at him then walked towards the portal and stepped over Jax's unconscious body.

As we returned I asked Shang Tsung where Dark was and he told me that he was in his flesh pits and told me how to get there, I thanked him and walked to meet with Dark. As I made my way to the flesh pits I couldn't help but get a cold shiver down my back as I walked through the forest but who wouldn't get creeped out with trees that have faces. As I arrived at the flesh pits I walked down the stairs and saw him playing with a bat he summoned up from his hand he turned into the demon version of it. "Hey Dark what are you doing" I asked as I walked towards him and sat down next to him, "taking care of Mileena" he said pointing to her in the tube. "She has a nice mouth" I said as I walked towards her and put my hand on the tube. I noticed she flinched a little before opening her eyes and looking around and then at me. "Dark Mileena is awake" I said looking at her, Dark got up and walked over to us and looked at her and smiled before opening the tube some and allowed the water to pour out and then opened the tube all the way. As the tube was opened Mileena walked out but stumbled and Dark caught her and sat her on the table. "Good to see your awake" Dark said, "who... are you" Mileena asked us. "I am Dark and this is Shade" Dark said to her, I smiled at her and then she laid down on the table and went back to sleep. "Well what do you do now" I asked Dark, "take care of her until it is time to introduce her to Kitana" Dark said "Good luck with that" I said as I left "thanks for the support sis" i heard him say.

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 5: A message

**Chapter 5**

**Dark: Wow DL two chapters in one day you need to take a break**

**Shade: He's right you do need to take a break**

**DL: (Slams a Coca-Cola can on the computer Desk) No i don't I'm perfectly find! (jumps out of the window and runs down the street)**

**Dark: Enjoy the story and review come on Shade if we wanna keep the story going we gotta go get him (jumps out of window****)**

**Shade: ... Nah I'm good**

**A warning**

As Shade walked out of the flesh pits Shang Tsung stepped in front of her which startled her causing her to fall back. "Dang it Shang Tsung what do you want" She said irritated, "The Emperor wants you to come back to the palace Shade it's important" Shang Tsung said as he helped her up. Shade pulled he scarf back over her mouth and said "fine the quicker I get out of these woods the better, it smells here anyway". As Shade went back to the palace Shang Tsung went into his flesh pits and looked over to see Mileena on the table with Dark sitting down on the wall across from her with a bat on his shoulder. "I see Mileena was awake" Shang Tsung said walking towards Mileena to examine her, "Yeah she just woke up about 10 minutes ago" he said turning his head to face Shang. "What happened to your hand" Shang said as he looked at it, "nothing It's a power my father taught me a few weeks before I came here" he said before changing his hand to its original state.

**Dark's POV**

"There is a new tournament and it will start soon" Shang said, "do you want me to attend it or something" I said. "You will need to but not until the Emperor says you are ready" Shang said as he walked to the exit and said "by the way Shao Kahn ordered me to tell you that you will be Mileena's bodyguard". As he left I looked at Mileena and thought 'why would Shao Kahn need me to watch his daughter I doubt anyone would risk trying to kill her without Shao Kahn finding out and sending his assassins after them'. As my bat flew off my shoulder it flew into my shadow and I walked in front of the pods with Shang's creations in them and most of the creatures in them seemed dead but when I see Mileena I don't think she is another creation she just feels human even with the mouth. As I went back to the wall to sit down a green portal opened up and 2 men came out I knew Scorpion we became ally's since we both were in the same situation except I'm alive and I have Shade. Quan Chi however I didn't quite know him because he's kind of hard to figure him out.

"Hello again Dark" Quan Chi said as he looked at me then Mileena, "can I help you with something" I said as I rose off the ground. "No I just needed to give you a warning about Shao Kahn" he said which gained my full attention and I said "what about him". "He is a man who wants nothing but power, he has invaded and conquered many realms and he won't show mercy" Quan Chi said. "Thanks for the warning I just have one question, why would you warn me about Shao Kahn's thirst for power and tell me about him invading realms" I said wanting to know his response, "I know you will be a worthy ally to have so in order for you to become my ally I need to gain your trust, and you might discover something you may not have wanted to know" he said as he walked over to Mileena. "So this is Shao Kahn's other daughter Mileena and the person you are supposed to guard" he looked at me then at Scorpion "Scorpion kill her".

In an instant Scorpion pulled out his swords and ran towards Mileena but not before I latched onto his leg with a tentacle and threw him to the wall and then teleported in front of him an grabbed him by the throat but he kicked me in my face and we both charged at each other and our blades clashed multiple times before I knocked his blades out of his hands, sweep kicked him making him fall, and smashed my blades next to his throat and stared at him before pulling my blades out of the ground and put them back into their sheathes. I helped him up and looked at Quan Chi and said "don't doubt my abilities Quan Chi", "I only needed to see how fast you can react to a sudden attack" Quan Chi said as he opened a portal and went through and Scorpion walked with him after he picked his swords up and gave me a nod. "I hope things are going better for Shade".

**End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 6: with allies comes enemies

**Chapter 6**

**With Allies comes Enemies** Shade's POV

As I entered Shao Kahn's throne room I noticed Shang Tsung was already here and stood next to Shao Kahn. I bowed to Shao Kahn and then stood and walked to his side and looked at Jax, Raiden, and Johnny. As they approached Shao Kahn Jax walked towards him and asked them were Sonya was but was interrupted when Shang Tsung made him fight Baraka. As they fought I heard Shao Kahn call me towards him, I walked towards him "go to the death pool and make sure they can't take my prize". "Yes my Emperor" I said as I disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, as I reappeared I was at the entrance to the death pool and proceeded to meet with Sheeva who was one of my new allies I had made since I served Shao Kahn. As I walked past the guards Sheeva saw me and said "hello Shade is there something you need", I smiled at her and said "no Shao Kahn ordered me to come here and help you watch Sonya".

As Sonya looked at me she said "shut up it's because of you that I'm here and my friends will come and get me out of here", I chuckled and said "If one of them is Jax he's fighting Baraka right now and tarkatans can be very ruthless but he could beat him if he's strong enough". As I looked at the acid pool I couldn't help but feel bad for those that had died from sinking into the acid. "Sonya" I looked up and saw the person who called her name was none other than Jax, "I see you beat Baraka" I said as I pulled one of my swords out and waited to see if he could make it through the guards. As Jax pushed past the first few guards the rest blocked Raiden and Johnny from us, as I was getting ready to charge Sheeva walked in front of me and said "you watch the prisoner and make sure none of them free her". I nodded at her and backed up and waited to see if Sheeva could defeat Jax, "Jax will beat her you know" Sonya said to me. "Like I care what you have to say" I replied turning my head towards one of the guards who were screaming because they fell in the acid pools. As I looked back at Sheeva fighting Jax I noticed he'd gotten the upper hand and uppercut her then slammed her on the ground. As he stepped over her he proceeded to where Sonya and I were standing and said "move aside".

I looked at him and threw 5 needles at him and then landed on top of him and put my dagger to his throat but didn't push it in his throat. I just stared at him and then looked up and saw that all the guards were dead and Johnny and Raiden also stared at me. I sighed and rose off of him knowing if I did attack I most likely wouldn't be able to get away alive, I backed up and put my dagger up and looked at Raiden then ran through the gate and after I ran for at least 10 minutes I walked into a strange room where I could see Sub –Zero freezing Cyrax 'but I thought he was dead how is he alive' I thought as I approached him with my sword out ready to kill him.

"Sub-Zero" Sonya yelled which made him turn around and see me then summoned an ice sword and I slashed at him but he blocked it with his sword then grabbed me by my throat and started to choke me. I tried to remove his hand but his grip was too strong so I pulled my dagger out and stabbed him in the shoulder and made him drop me, I started to cough as I rose up only to hear Ermac say "you have disturbed our rest now you shall join us". As I looked at him come out of his weird statue I teleported behind Sub-Zero but was lifted up by Ermac "Shade you are not needed here leave us now". I looked at him as he let me down, "fine be my guess I have more important matters to attend to". As I walked out the room I heard Jax scream in pain and turned my head only to see Jax's arms on the ground and him on the floor.

**End Chapter**

**Dark Lord: I'm baaaaaack**

**Shade: where'd you go**

**Dark Lord: I got put in gotham city but got kicked out cause i beat all the cops up with a drum stick**

**Shade: really**

**Dark: yeah it was crazy but i got him out before they pulled out their tazers**

**DL: it was WORTH IT!**


	8. Chapter 7: Curiousity

**Chapter 7**

**Note: this chapter focuses on Dark's and Mileena's relationship going to a new level. enjoy**

**Curiosity** Mileena's POV

As I woke up I looked around and noticed Dark was sitting down on the wall with his helmet to his side but he was asleep. I got off the table and walked over to him then sat next to him and grabbed his helmet and examined it. "I wonder where he got this from" I said as I looked at him. I put my hand on his hand and examined the claws on them. As I looked at him I noticed he was awake and he smiled at me and asked "is there something you need to know about me", I looked at him and moved my hand off of his glove and said "I just wanted to know where you got this armor from". He closed his eyes for a moment, "it came from my home, it is armor that my dad gave me for my 12th birthday and adjusts to whoever wears it".

I looked at his face and for some reason we just stared at each other for a moment and I moved my hand onto his shoulder and proceeded to his cheek slowly before stopping and just stared at him again keeping my hand on his face. He moved closer to me and kissed me on the cheek and my cheeks grew red and I saw he had a smile on his face. "Dark… do… you… love me" I asked him feeling like something took my breath away, he looked at me and said "yes Mileena I do love you". He hugged me and kissed me on my forehead and I looked at him and smiled (even though it always looked like I smiled because of my teeth). "Shang Tsung will be here in a bit but I have to attend to something so I'll be right back in a few minutes". He put his helmet on and walked up the stairs and out of the flesh pits.

Dark's POV

As I left the flesh pits I thought about what Shang Tsung needed me to do but Mileena wouldn't stop popping up in my mind, "I wonder how this will work out between us" I said to myself as I came upon the sight of Kitana walking through the forest. I approached her and said "what are you doing out here", "out of my way I must go to the flesh pits" she said as she tried to walk past me but I pulled my sword out of its sheath and pointed it at her throat "you can't go to the flesh pits Kitana, go back to the palace".

As she backed up I got into a defensive stance in case she decided to attack me but a hand touched my shoulder and I looked behind me and saw it was Jade. "Dark continue with your task I'll talk to Kitana" she said as I looked at her then at Kitana then put my sword back in its sheath and walked past them to continue with my task. As I saw a tree with a mark on it I pulled a small container off of my belt and cut the tree on the x and started to get the sap from it. I didn't know why Shang needed it but I guessed it was for some experiment that will become a crucial role in Shao Kahn's invasion to earthrealm or something, I noticed the tree wrapped a branch around my foot and tugged on it but I made a fireball come from my hand and it retreated. I chuckled at this and removed the container from it and put the top back on it and walked back to the flesh pits. As I walked back I noticed Jade was on the ground and was unconscious and examined her to check for any wounds but there weren't any that wouldn't heal on its own, I set her against a tree that was dead and I started to run back to the flesh pits to make sure Mileena was ok.

**End Chapter**

**Dark Lord: Ok I've decided to start my Left 4 Dead fanfic when i get to chapter 11 or 12 so until then keep reading and review.**


	9. Chapter 8: Protecting those close to you

**Chapter 8**

**Protecting those close to you** Dark's POV

As I made it to the entrance I could hear Mileena moan in pain causing me to run to where she was and saw that she was on the floor and her eyes looked over to me and from what i could see there was a tear in her eye that filled me with both sorrow and rage. Kitana raised one of her fans in the air and was about to kill her but I pulled a tentacle out of my hand and pulled Mileena over to me and stood in front of her with my swords out and said "stay behind me Mileena". She nodded at me and stepped back some, I looked at Kitana and yelled "what do you think you were doing why are you trying to kill Mileena". Kitana simply looked at me and said "why are you trying to protect this monstrosity" I looked over to Mileena and then to Kitana and said "I'm her bodyguard so I have to protect her". She threw a fan at me but I blocked it with my sword and dispersed into hundreds of bats and surrounded her and made one bite her on the neck then teleported in front of her and grabbed her then threw her to the wall.

"Dark restrain yourself" Shang Tsung said as he walked next to me, "take Mileena back to your room in the palace and wait for Shao Kahn's or my orders until then". I nodded to him and then looked at Kitana and walked over to Mileena and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head to my chest as I made hundreds of bats surround us and teleport us back to Shade's and my room. As we arrived I set Mileena down on the bed and I took my helmet off and removed my swords from my back and set them against the wall, as I walked to my closet I made my armor turn into a black orb and put it in a container and closed it then I sat down next to her and asked "are you ok Mileena". "Yeah just hurting a little" she replied while holding her arm, I noticed some blood was running down her arm so I pulled out the medicine I healed Goro with and said "this will hurt a little bit" before I injected it in her neck making her tense for a second before calming down and say "it didn't hurt that much".

**ALL POV**

She grabbed Dark by his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed before climbing on top of him, "you're so beautiful you know that Mileena" he said as he kissed her forehead causing her to blush. As she laid on top of him she put her finger on his chest and asked "Dark when did you fall in love with me", "when you first woke at first you were just a pretty face but after I got to know you I guess that was when it happened what about you" he asked her as he put his hand on her cheek. "When I first saw you, you could call it love at first sight" she said, "I'd love to continue this little moment we're having here but I really need to go take a shower, I smell like blood" Dark said as he set Mileena to her side and got off the bed and looked at her with a smile before going into the bathroom. As Mileena watched him go in the bathroom she waited until the water started running before getting off of the bed and walking to the door and opening it some. As Dark wasn't facing the door Mileena walked in and closed the door quietly so she wouldn't get his attention, when she was directly behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and said "do you want to continue the moment we had earlier", he turned around and kissed her cheek and said "I'd love to".

**End Chapter**

**Dark Lord: i think we all know what's coming next don't we**

**Shade: what's going on**

**Dark Lord: heh heh heh you'll find out soon enough...**


	10. Chapter 9: Moments

**Chapter 9**

**Moments**

**Dark Lord: Yep This is a lemon chapter so if explixit content disturbs you don't read this chapter but if you do then read on and enjoy.**

**Lemon Warning**

"Hey Dark umm… this is my first time so is it ok if we-" "take it slow I know Mileena" he interrupted her. He moved his hand to her face and kissed her while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss before she moved her hand down his chest admiring how well-toned it was. He moved one of his hands down to one of her breasts and started massaging it with one hand earning a moan from her, Dark removed his lips from her earning a groan in protest which turned into a moan as he ran a finger around her clit. "Dark mmm stop teasing me and get on with it", he chuckled a little before moving the bandages off her body. "Mileena you're… beautiful", she blushed a little at the comment then jumped on top of him knocking him down. "I like to be in control" she said as she licked his cheek, "very well if you want to" and with that said she grabbed on to his cock while taking a moment to feel how hard he was and positioned herself over him and slid down to the point where his shaft was touching her hymen. She held her breath as she pushed her hips down on his shaft causing her to moan in both pain and pleasure.

"Mileena you ok" he asked her placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing a single tear off her face, "yeah you're just so big that I have to get used to your size". She started to bounce on his shaft going faster as the pain disappeared and the pleasure she was feeling increased, as she bounced on him he started meeting her thrust and within a few seconds they were in pure bliss as they went even faster. "Mileena do you want it in or out" he asked her feeling himself near his climax, she answered him by thrusting herself on his shaft harder and climaxed covering his shaft causing him to inject her womb with his seed. As they recovered from their climaxes Mileena wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest before licking his neck and trailed to his mouth and licked around his lip and he opened his mouth allowing her tongue to go in his mouth allowing a low moan to escape his lips as they kissed.

She broke the kiss and got off his shaft and grabbed his cock and stroked it gently while licking the tip in a circular motion with her tongue. "Dark is it ok if I umm… you know suck on your cock" she asked a little embarrassed by the question, he looked at her with a smile on his face and nodded, almost immediately she began lowering her head down his shaft and back up then back down increasing the amount she took while being careful not to accidently bite him while he was all the way inside her mouth. She had to kill her gag reflex as she began bobbing her head on his shaft causing a moan to escape his lips as she picked up speed enjoying the way he tasted, She let out a moan as she inserted him into her mouth and down her throat and swallowed his cum as he climaxed once more.

Unfortunately she forgot to lock the door and Shade walked in only to see her brother against the wall and Mileena sucking on his cock. All of their eyes went wide and Shade's cheeks turned red, "umm Mileena your clothes are outside if you need them" she said as she slammed the door and plopped face down on the bed. "Well that was rather awkward right Mile-" she cut him off by pressing her breasts against his face laughing as she did it but let out a moan as he began to suck on her breasts. "CAN YOU TWO HURRY UP IN THERE" Shade yelled causing them to groan in protest, she lifted her head off his cock and hugged him before allowing him to raise up from the ground.. "*sigh* I'll go get your clothes Mileena" Dark said as he put his pants on and walked out of the door, "Love you" she said as he left. "Love you too"

**Shade: WHAT THE HELL DARK LORD**

**DL: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME I'M THE BEST MAN I DIIIID IIIIIT (JUMPS OUT OF WINDOW AND RUNS DOWN THE STREET)**

**Shade: GET BACK HERE (JUMPS OUT AFTER HIM)**

**Dark: Well keep reviewing**

**End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 10: Betrayed by the Truth

**Chapter 10**

**Dark Lord: Ok Shade doesn't know where i am so here's the next chapter**

**Shade: DARK LORD I KNOW YOUR IN HERE**

**Dark Lord: ENJOY THE CHAPTER BYE**

**Shade: GET BACK HERE**

**Betrayed by the truth** Dark's POV

"I cannot believe what I just saw in there" I heard Shade say as I walked out, "well it did and next time could you knock". "Next time can you give me a heads up", "hey if I remember correctly I walked in on you and Marx having sex and-" "don't remind me" she interrupted me causing me to laugh. I walked over to grab Mileena's clothes and walked back in the shower and handed them to her, "thanks Dark" she said as she winked at me before pushing me out and throwing my shirt on my head. Funny how you can have sex with a girl but she still wants her privacy, "oh Dark Shao Kahn wanted to see you when you were done 'helping' Mileena" Shade said as she returned to her normal behavior. I walked into my closet and put my shirt on then allowed my armor to form on me, "I'll be back" I said as I walked out of the room and towards Shao Kahn's throne room.

"My lord what will we do about Dark" I heard Shang Tsung asked the emperor, "Unless he finds out that I invaded his realm nothing". Wait he said he invaded my realm but it can't be true, I walked in his throne room glaring hatefully under my helmet at him "Dark have you been able to help Mileena" Shang asked me but I didn't respond, "Dark" he said again but I still didn't respond to him. "I heard what you said a few minutes ago Kahn about invading my realm" I hissed as I threw a fireball at Shao Kahn but he moved out of the way and used his soul tackle to push me back. "Yes I invaded your realm but you can't do anything about it" he said causing me to lose my temper and truth be told I'm surprised anyone can listen to this guy without blowing their brains out. "You are Arrogant" I said as I shot a black stream of lightning at Kahn stunning him for a few seconds allowing me to form a tentacle around his throat and I lifted him up through the air and threw him through the floor. I've always wanted to do that to him, I felt a tug on my tentacle and tried to retract it but instead I was pulled through the floor and soon hit the floor dazing me a little.

"You weak pathetic fool" Shao Kahn said but before he said anything else I punched him in the face hard then kicked him across his face, "we'll see who's the fool". I pulled my swords out and slashed him across the chest but it seemed to have little to no effect on him, I tried to slice his neck open but he grabbed my wrist and threw me into the wall and ran towards me and tackled me through the walls. This is starting to hurt better make a shield form on my back, as I formed the shield the pain left almost immediately. Being able to concentrate again I grabbed a sword and stabbed him in the shoulder causing him to stop and I flew back a little but shot a stream of lightning at my sword causing it to absorb it and shock Shao Kahn. I hope that hurt, "you fight well Dark however I am still powerful enough to defeat you and in a few seconds my troops will be here to finish it". I could already here yelling so I pulled my sword out of his shoulder and disappeared into the shadows and started moving towards where Kitana was being held.

This place is huge surprised I'm not lost yet, I formed back into a solid form and approached the armory. I tripped over an object and looked at the ground to see Baraka unconscious, I knelt down and shook him a little causing him to regain consciousness but he was only able to mutter a few words that sounded like 'Jade's heading towards the tower'. I sat him down and started sprinting towards the tower but stopped when I heard Sheeva's voice, "you are not supposed to be here". "As you can see I am here" I heard Jade say and almost immediately they began fighting, about 13 minutes later I heard a thud and walked to the door only to see it was locked so I formed into a shadow and slipped under the door and reformed only to see Jade and Kitana staring at me. "Dark if Shao Kahn has sent you to come stop me I won't hold back" Jade said to me. "I no longer serve Shao Kahn he invaded my realm and for that I attacked him but retreated when reinforcements came and came here to see if I could find you", she sighed in relief but I already knew Shao Kahn was hot on my heels. "Listen you need to get out of here Shao Kahn will be here in minutes but don't worry I'll form into a shadow to see what they'll do with Kitana", she looked back at Kitana and she nodded and then I opened a portal for her to get out. "Thank you Dark" she said before walking through the portal, I looked back at Kitana and backed up towards the wall and formed into a shadow and waited a few seconds before seeing Mileena, Ermac, Shang Tsung, and Kahn walk in and looked around before he said "take her to the coliseum and Mileena find Jade and bring her to me dead or alive, Kitana will be an example to whoever opposes my power" he said and walked off. I reformed into a solid form and walked out of the shadows, "Dark what are you doing here" Shang asked me. I'd kill him but he's somewhat of an ally to me same for Ermac, "trying to get out of here Kahn is still looking for me so I'll need to leave for now at least" I said. "Where will you go" Mileena asked me, "back to my realm I need to pick up a few things before coming back" I said. She hugged me tightly and stared at me, I walked towards the window and looked back at them and said "tell Shade not to worry too much about me". I leapt out and opened a portal to the shadow realms and landed in the throne room and proceeded towards the secret safe room I had put my 3 friends to sleep in until I returned. I hope they're not too pissed for being asleep for 3 weeks straight.

**Dark Lord: Don't forget to review**

**Shade: (CLOSES THE DOOR) Ok Dark Lord let's have a long talk about giving people HEADS UPS.**

**Dark Lord: wish me luck**

**End Chapter**


	12. Chapter 11: Dark Brotherhood

**Chapter 11**

**Dark Lord: Ok Shade and i had a long talk so here's Chapter 11**

**Dark Brotherhood**

Zell, Deth, and Marx were three of Dark's and Shade's best friends and part of a team called the Dark brotherhood. They'd handle hundreds if not thousands of problems from rebellion to interrogation, and their leader was none other than Dark himself. "Time to wake up" he said as he placed his hand on a control panel and immediately the wall formed red signs around it then disappeared and the pods slowly opened, "gosh how long was I asleep" Zell said as she rubbed her head. "3 weeks Zell, Marx, Deth how are you two feeling", "I can't fell a thing" Deth said cracking his back "pretty good just stiff" Marx replied. "Good listen we need to leave so head I'll take you guys to the armory", they nodded and we started walking. "Ok guys grab your weapons and then I'll show you to an armory only my dad and I know about" Dark said, they grabbed their swords and walked behind him, soon they were back in the throne room. "What armory are you talking about there's nothing here" Deth said looking around, Dark walked over to the throne and formed a tentacle around it and moved it out of the way revealing a passageway for them. "Wow how long was that there" She asked him, "two weeks before the attack, my father made a secret armory where he collected weapons from almost any realm including Earthrealm and was divided into different sections in indication to each realm but he modified each weapon to produce shadow energy increasing its power ten-fold and when you pick your weapons put these on your wrists", "what are they" Deth asked. "Wrist pads my father planned on making them so our assassination missions could be easier because they allow you to become invisible and we can see each other as black silhouettes but shows a little bit of your body if you move too much or if you're electrocuted you're visible for a few seconds also it can drain energy from computers and stuff and has a self destruct mode and a map", "your dad is crazy" Marx said. "Yeah well he thought we'd attack Earthrealm sometime and would probably hack their weapons to backfire on them".

They all split up and walked into each section to get weapons and after they were done Marx had grabbed a scythe and a shotgun, Deth had grabbed wrist blades and a grenade launcher, Zell had grabbed 2 daggers and a sniper rifle, and Dark stuck with his main weapons but grabbed his father's prized weapon. A shoulder blaster that fired out black fireballs mixed with electricity. "You guys ready to go" Dark asked as he hooked the shoulder cannon on the back of his shoulder and tested it to see if it still worked, "You bet" Marx replied. Dark looked over to Zell and Deth to see why they didn't respond and the reason was simple, they were making out. "Ok lovebirds you can have plenty of time for making out when we get back, right Marx" Marx gave him a nod, "ok let's go". Dark opened up a portal in the middle of the room and waited for them to walk in then pushed the throne back in place and walked through. 'Well it's now or never' Dark thought to himself walking through the portal.

**Dark Lord: Review please**

**End Chapter**


	13. Character Design 2

**Character Design #2**

**Zell**

Outfit: A black shirt that shows some of her cleavage with a black hood and two crossed red swords on the back (mark of the Dark Brotherhood), wears a wrist pad, Black medium length pants with red streaks going down them, Black skin, medium-length silver hair, and completely Red eyes

Weapons: 2 daggers and a sniper rifle

**Deth**

Outfit: : A black shirt with a black hood and two crossed red swords on the back (mark of the Dark Brotherhood), wears a wrist pad, Black pants with red streaks going down them, Black skin, short Silver hair, and completely Red eyes

Weapons: a sword, wrist blades and a Grenade Launcher (fires shadow grenades)

**Marx**

Outfit: A black shirt with a black hood and two crossed red swords on the back (mark of the Dark Brotherhood), wears a wrist pad, Black pants with red streaks going down them, Black skin, medium-length silver hair, and completely Red eyes

Weapons: a sword, a scythe and a shotgun


	14. Chapter 12: Just like old times

**Chapter 12**

**Dark Lord: here's chapter 12 enjoy**

**Just like old times**

As they walked out of the portal they were right above the crowd cheering in the arena, they walked over to the part of the arena where you could see the back of the people next to Shao Kahn. "Zell you stay up here and shoot Kintaro and Goro which are the ones with four arms, Marx and Deth you guys back me up" "got it" they all said in unison, Dark activated his camouflage on his wrist pad and scaled down the wall along with Marx and Deth. "You guys stand behind Shao Kahn's seat I'll stand next to the pillar Kitana's being held and start shooting at him, then you guys come in and take Shade and Mileena who is the one wearing pink and a veil covering her face where Zell is got it". They nodded their heads in agreement, he walked over to where Kitana was and tapped her arm and whispered "I'm about to attack Shao Kahn so get ready to move out of the way when Liu Kang takes the shackles off your wrists and be sure to tell him ok". She nodded her head, in a few minutes Liu Kang arrived and just as Dark figured he released her, once she was out of the way Dark took aim at the emperor and fired his shoulder cannon sending him into the wall. "I hope that hurt you piece of trash", "Dark what are you doing here, you're not supposed to kill Shao Kahn Liu Kang is" Raiden said. "I don't really care and besides Kahn's carelessness with his words is the reason I'm here", Kahn walked out of the rubble and threw a spear at Dark. He threw a fireball at the spear causing a cloud of dark green smoke to appear, "Deth Marx I made an opening get them out of here" "got it" they all said in unison.

**Dark's POV**

I looked over to Shade and Mileena as Deth and Marx wrapped their hands around their mouths and jumped up to where Zell was and threw them through a portal then back down and stood behind me. "You were a fool to come back here Dark now you will die" Kahn said, I swear at times this guy can be a real douche bag at times. "I highly doubt that you're able to kill me Kahn but you can come over here and try unless you're scared" I taunted him, "I'll have your head" "bring it". He summoned his hammer and threw it at me but I leapt over it and shot a fireball at him then pulled my sword from its sheath and charged at him. "A foolish attempt" he said as he deflected my fireball and brought his hammer down on me but I blocked it with my sword, "if you surrender Dark I won't be opposed in allowing you to be my assassin once more". What is this guy stupid why would I even do that, "you used me once and I will never let that happen again" I said. I'd rather kill myself then work for him again, I stuck a tentacle in the ground and made it come up right under Kahn's feet and latched onto him and swung him around then threw him into the wall, "Shang Tsung go get your experiment and have it kill them I have a realm to conquer" he said causing a smirk to form on my face. "It's funny how you've conquered so many other realms without a problem but can't handle a tournament where winning allows you to conquer it but don't worry you won't have to deal with that problem anymore". I charged my shoulder cannon to maximum power and aimed for his head then fired. Unfortunately he moved a little causing it to hit his chest but he should still die so I'm still satisfied. I was interrupted from my thoughts as the ground started shaking and increased, I looked over my shoulder only to see some huge pale skinned monster with red eyes and four spikes sticking out of its back. "What the heck is that" Deth said as he fired a grenade at it but seemed to have no effect on it, I jumped up in the air and dove my swords into its head but all I got was a small grunt as he started shaking around violently. "Deth Marx I could use some help here" I called out to them, it let out another grunt as I charged my lighting into my swords. I looked down only to see Marx shooting it with his shotgun then receive a kick in the chest sending him into the wall while Deth climbed up using his wrist blades, "try to aim for the spikes on his back" Marx said trying his best to keep it distracted. I fired my cannon at a spike and it fell off causing the creature to scream in pain. "Zell shoot the spikes on its back" I yelled trying to pull my swords out of its head, another spike came off and the creature seemed to go berserk as it started shooting fireballs at us. "Um Zell not to be mean but HURRY THE HECK UP", "YOU TRY SHOOTING AT SOMETHING MOVING THIS FAST" she yelled as she shot off another spike. "I DON'T CARE JUST HURRY UP" I yelled as I pulled my swords out of its head and jumped off only to receive a punch to my head sending me to the ground but lucky for me my helmet blocked most of the damage, as I landed I shot it in the face causing it to stumble back then charged at us. I made a tentacle form from my hand and swung at his feet causing it to fall down, Zell shot off another spike. "Is this thing invincible because it's not slowing down at all" Marx said as he shot the last spike off. "We need to go Deth shoot it in the face and while it's dazed we'll leave", he nodded and took aim and fired hitting it on point. We started climbing up the wall, but I heard the creature yelling then the wall started swaying. I reached the top of the wall and I looked down only to see it trying to break the wall we're on, "get in the portal" I said as I opened a portal as the wall gave in. I looked back only to see Zell trying her best to keep on her feet but the wall soon gave in causing her to fall, I grabbed her hand at the last second and pulled her in the portal then closed it. "Ok that was way too close" Zell said as she leaned against a wall, "look at the bright side it's just like old times" I said as I began fixing my helmet.

**End Chapter**


	15. Chapter 13: Outsider

**Chapter 13**

**this one focuses on Mileena being accepted into Dark's family**

**Mileena: I hope it goes ok**

**Dark: Of course it will, now enjoy**

**Outsider**

"Ok Dark care to explain what that whole situation was in the arena" Shade said, Dark took off the helmet and looked at it. "It was to get you and Mileena out of there because Shao Kahn invaded our realm and almost killed me and… I couldn't let you get hurt Shade". He fixed the rest of his helmet from the punch the monster gave him, "where's your two other friends Dark" Mileena asked. "Most likely doing what Shade caught us doing" he answered her causing her to blush, "wait you had sex with her, took you long enough to get lai-" Marx was interrupted by Dark's hand over his mouth.

"What was he talking about Dark" she said walking a little closer to him, "um nothing" he said obviously nervous. Marx moved his hand off his mouth, "he's never had sex before" "Marx what the heck I should have left you in your pod". He looked over to Mileena and saw how red her face was "Dark is this true" she asked, "*sighs* yes" he was finally able to say although his face was red. She tackled Dark to the ground and started laughing "Mileena you ok" "I'm ok I'm just so happy that we were each others' first time", I gave her a kiss on the cheek then stood up. "Hey Dark are they going to become members in the Dark Brotherhood" Marx whispered, Dark thought about it before finally coming up with a decision "Mileena Shade would you like to join the organization known as the Dark Brotherhood" "wait are you telling me those rumors were true about that organization".

"Of course it is haven't you notice the symbols on our backs and one more thing you should now is that I'm the leader of the organization", "wait you're the leader of an organization and you didn't tell me" "well I'm not supposed to talk about it but do you wanna join or not". "Sure I'm in" "of course" they answered him, "ok there's just one thing, while Shade has no problem at all being in the Dark Brotherhood Mileena I need o take you up to a counsel to see if they're ok with it but either way you're joining" he said as he took her hand and led her to the counsel's room.

"**Dark why have you brung this outsider into the temple of shadows**" the counsel leader said, "I wish for her to join the Dark Brotherhood father and she is also very special to me" "**I see but loving an outsider is forbidden**". "What if she became one of us" Dark said causing his father to think for a moment, "**Dark I know you've had sex with her**" "how" "**I am the king of shadows and anything that happens or said in the realm of shadows I know**". "**Mileena is it, you may become one of us since my son seems to have taken a liking to you but if you want to become one of us you must take the pledge of darkness**", she walked forward and the platform she was on emitted a red light and rose from the ground and Dark's father came from the shadows revealing a shadow with two red wings sticking out of his back.

"Don't worry just sign it and abide by the rules for a while and he'll love you" Dark said as he floated behind her, "**Mileena you ask to become one of us so you must take the pledge of darkness and it says 'Whatever outsider wishes to become a shadow they must not kill a shadow, they never run from a fight unless forced to, they must obey the king, and never betray us, so will you sign it'**".

She nodded and Dark handed her a pen which she used to sign her name on the pledge and it glowed red before disappearing, "**now for one last thing**" he made the shadows form around her and in a second they were gone and Mileena had on a completely different outfit (looks like her Deception's outfit but now all the pink on it is red and the symbol of the Dark Brotherhood was on her back). Dark floated up to his father and whispered "can you also give her a mouth but she still has her regular teeth though", he looked at Mileena and back at Dark and nodded and allowed a black fog to form around her and was gone in a flash "**it is done now leave me**" he said as he disappeared. "Well he likes you already" Dark said as they went back to the ground and walked out of the room; "Dark did that fog your father made at the end do to me" she asked as they walked into his old room, "go in the bathroom take your veil off and look in the mirror" he said as he took his helmet off and set it on a stool in the corner.

She opened the door and took her veil off and immediately her eyes were wide at what see saw, she looked beautiful she had lips and her teeth weren't always showing. "Hope you liked the gift" he said as he took the rest of his armor off, she ran out and tackled him on the bed and for once kissed him on the lips allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth. They broke the kiss and Dark raised his hand and touched her cheek, they stared at each other for a while before a knock came from the door. They sighed in disappointment at the same time before she rose off of him and opened the door. At the door was Marx and Shade "Can we help you" Mileena asked resting on the door, "Mileena your mouth it's… normal" Shade said. "Yeah Dark made a request for me to become one of you and also asked him if he could turn my mouth to normal anyway what did you need", "yeah hey Dark Raiden's in the courtyard" "are you serious" "yeah he wants to talk to you". He sighed before allowing his armor to form back on him and he gathered his weapons and put his helmet on, "who else is with him" "Liu Kang but father has sensed his presence so he'll talk to Raiden with you" Shade said. He walked out of his room and walked down the hall and waited a second and his father came out of the shadows and they continued to the courtyard, "Raiden what are you and Liu Kang doing here"

**Dark Lord: Review**

**End Chapter**


	16. Chapter 14: Mother

**Chapter 14**

**Mother**

**Dark's POV**

"Raiden what are you and Liu Kang doing here" I said as I walked down the stairs to the courtyard, "I want to know why you attacked Shao Kahn" he said and honestly I'd want to let father deal with them but they're my problem. "He had it coming if he hadn't invaded my realm in the first place then I wouldn't have needed to attack him now if there is anything else you need to talk about" I said becoming impatient, "**Dark calm yourself**" I heard dad say and I gave him a nod. "I have one last question how did you arrive in our realm". I didn't respond it was too much of a sore spot of having to remember everything that happened here "**when we were attacked I sent Shade and Dark through a portal so they wouldn't need to see what happened to their home and their mother**", "wait what do you mean what happened to her" I asked as I turned to face him. "**We'll discuss it later now Raiden leave our realm**" he nodded and teleported out of the realm, as he left I walked back up the stairs and back to the throne room.

How could he keep this from me and Shade I mean she's our mom and he wouldn't want us to be worried "**Dark wait**" "ok are you ready to tell me about mom" I asked, "***sighs* three people had dragged her through a portal to their realm but unlock you, Shade and the others she can't tolerate the light like the rest of our people but she survived but the rest of our people were all but destroyed"**."Where is she" I asked, "**go into the counsel room and move the platform in the center she's under there**". I started running and in a few seconds I ran into the counsel room and walked to the center and moved the platform, I jumped down and I could barely see anything so I used the night vision on my helmet. "My son what are you doing here" I looked around the room trying to find her, "I'm glad that you're alive but where is Shade" "she's here but where are you" I asked still looking around. I turned around only to see her staring at me but she was on the ceiling, "I am here". I backed up a little as she hopped down and walked closer to me, "you don't need to hide your face Dark". She gave me a hug and took my helmet off then kissed my forehead and smiled at me, "I have missed you greatly Dark but where's Shade"

**Shade's POV**

We had decided to wait for Dark in his room while he went to talk to Raiden, "hey Marx is it how did you meet Dark, Shade and his two other friends" I heard Mileena ask Marx. "Well we met when we were kids I was walking around town when I bumped into Dark, I apologized for bumping into him and he said it was ok and then asked if I wanted to play hide-and-seek with him and Shade and that was how I met Dark and Shade. I met Zell and Deth when we were walking around town and we saw Deth sitting on a rooftop and climbed up and asked him what he was doing and he said he was just relaxing, We met Zell when we were playing with a ball and it rolled over to her so Shade walked over and asked if she wanted to play with us but she seemed shy and yet Shade pulled her over to us and that was how we met but enough about us how did you and Dark meet". "Well Dark was originally Mileena's bodyguard and their relationship escalated as soon as she woke up and she'll tell you the rest" I said and Mileena smiled at me and I smiled back, "well after I woke up I fell in love with Dark as soon as I saw him but I was too shy to tell him how I felt so every time he was around I'd do my best to get to know him and one day it looked like he was sleep so I walked over to him and sat next to him and started exploring his body before I made it to his face and he was awake and then we kissed and after that we had sex and we probably were going to do it again but you guys came and told us that Raiden was here". I heard the door opened and saw Dark walk in along with mother, I got up from the bed and ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her. "I have missed youso much Mom I thought you were gone forever" I said feeling tears of joy go down my face, "I've missed you too Shade" she said as she wiped the tears off my face.

**End Chapter**


	17. Chapter 15: Those of Light and Darkness

**Chapter 15**

**Those of Light and Darkness**

**Dark's POV**

I was happy to see our family finally reunited but was worried about how mother would take Mileena being my girlfriend, "Dark who is this" she asked as she looked over to Mileena. "This is Mileena she's my girlfriend" "you know that people from the light realms and dark realms cannot be together it's forbidden", I pulled her out of the room along with Mileena and closed the door. "Ok tell me why me and Mileena shouldn't be together" I said "it's just never been heard of, the shadows have never mixed with the light even the elder gods tried to banish us into the shadows but failed and only allowed us to walk in the light" "then that's the only reason that Dark and I can be together" Mileena said.

"Have you had sex with her yet" she asked and I swear I could see a small smirk on her face, "yes" I answered and she smiled at Mileena. "Well then there's not much I can do then" she said as she hugged the both of us, "you two have fun I'm going to go see Oblivion". "Is Oblivion your father" Mileena asked as I walked her towards a balcony that showed the overview of my home or should I say our home, "Dark where are you taking me" she asked but I didn't say anything and walked on the balcony.

"So what do you think" I asked as I leaned onto the balcony, "it's beautiful" I smiled at her before looking at the sky. "If you asked most people who have been here from the light realm they normally describe our home as a dark and gloomy place but that makes it sound bad, if all those people that thought that way ever looked from up here they would surely say it looks beautiful", I turned around and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "And yet it's your first time seeing my home and you say it's beautiful" '**Dark meet me at the pit of shadows**' my father's voice said in my head, "Mileena I must go I have to go see my father" I said then kissed her one more time before leaving.

**All POV**

"**Dark it is time for you unlock your full potential**" Oblivion said "I thought when I unlocked the ability to charge my weapons with my energy was when I unlocked my full potential" Dark said as he stood next to his father, "**No this is the last time you'll need to go into the pit of shadows but this time it will be different". **He held his hand out and slowly a building rose from the pit. "**This is where the energy in the pit comes from; you must go in the temple and begin the test Dark**", he nodded and walked in completely unaware of what awaited him in the temple.

**Dark's POV**

I walked down another hall of the temple but I couldn't figure out where to go. "_Well_ _well look who it is_" a voice echoed through the temple, I pulled one of my swords out and looked around. "_Come now there's no need for violence… yet_" the voice said, I felt an arm on my shoulder and turned my head only to see a copy of… me. "_Surprise_" he said then walked in front of me "who are you" I asked as I put my sword back in its sheath, "_Darkness or as I was known before Dark_" "what do you mean". He pulled his hood down and from what I could see he was exactly like me except he had white skin instead of black, "_I'm you or your future self you see everyone betrayed me or us and this is what we became_" "what a demon" I said. "_No we became complete Darkness but we achieved this form by killing all of Earthrealm and Outworld along with the elder gods (_AN: I don't know if that's really possible but let's just say it is k_) Shade, Deth, Zell, Mother and Father but the last one we killed was-_" "SHUT UP" I yelled as I tackled him to the ground and pulled my sword out and slashed at him but he disappeared then reappeared on the wall. "_Come now there's n need for_" I interrupted him by throwing a fireball at him but he deflected it with his hand. I threw my sword at him but he disappeared again but appeared in front of me and kicked me in the chest knocking me back a bit. "_Do you know what this test is it is the test of fear all that have taken this test have either died or failed but you might survive_" I swung my blade at him but he blocked it with his own sword, "_don't worry this won't last long_" he grabbed my arm and flipped me over him and on the ground. He reached down and took my helmet off and looked at it before making it disappear, "_I won't kill you now as I was saying the last person we killed was Mileena but I've regretted it ever since the accident now the choice is yours fight me and try to kill me or spare me_".

I got back on my feet and grabbed my sword out of the wall and walked over to him, "I don't know whether or not I want to fight you or spare you but if you're me then there's no point so I'll spare you" I said putting my sword back in its sheath. "_Very well but for sparing me you pass the test and here is your reward_" he jumped at me and grabbed onto my shoulders and black smoke covered us and it soon disappeared. "Darkness where are you" "_in your mind you see for sparing me I knew you were worthy of bearing my power even though I told you what was to come but it would only happen if you had killed me now let's go_", I proceeded down the hall but as I walked I past a mirror and noticed something. I no longer had different armor, and my shoulder cannon was transformed into a gun (**AN:** **Dark's new outfit is that of the Sith Acolyte's armor from the force unleashed 2 except its completely black and the mask will be included later in the story and the backpack whatever the F*** that is isn't there.** **His gun is a modified version of an M16 assault rifle but has red markings covering it**). "_Know this Dark the future I told you about can still happen if you don't follow the warnings I give you_", "I know" I said as I continued walking out of the temple.

**End Chapter**


	18. Chapter 16: Resting Time

**Chapter 16**

**Resting time**

**Dark Lord: sorry for the long wait I had to go to Detroit for a funeral so enjoy the story and REVIEW please.**

**Warning: Lemons**

**Dark's POV**

"**I see you past the test Dark**" my father said as I exited the temple, I gave him a nod and continued to walk down the long stairs. "Father what will we do now" I asked him when I reached the bottom stair and the temple sank back into the pit, "**Simple we wage a war against Outworld but not today I want you to leave tomorrow**".

"Why not today" I asked "**I want you to be at full strength tomorrow and I can still see that you're getting used to your new power**", he was right I wasn't used to the new power within me yet. "_You'll get used to it soon Dark it's only a matter of time_" Darkness said in my head. "**Tell the others and until then rest for you'll need the energy**" he said then disappeared into black smoke. I transformed into bats and flew back to the entrance.

"_So are you going to tell them about us killing everyone_" he asked me as I walked in my home and walked down the hall that led to the others' rooms, "no I don't need them to worry or feel hurt about what could happen" "_hmph suit yourself but you know it's not avoidable eventually they will ask and we will answer them now get moving unless you forgot about the hot babe on the balcony waiting for us_". I made two shadow copies and told them to go tell the others about the war we were going to have on Outworld, and I hurried to the balcony.

Lemons Begin (**All POV**)

Dark and Mileena

Dark walked up the stairs and opened the door to the balcony then closed the door and walked over to Mileena, "sorry for making you wait so long Mileena" he said as he wrapped an arm around her. "It's ok but you'll need to make it up to me" she said as she then pushed him on the ground and climbed on top of him, she leaned down and pulled his scarf down and smashed their lips together. As she kissed him she took off the top part of her clothes to allow her breasts release, she pulled their lips apart and said "I've really wanted to do this but we've never had any time". She reached down and pulled his shirt off and kissed him, he moved one of his arms to massage one her breasts causing her to let out a muffled moan. She stood up and removed the rest of her clothes off and Dark was doing the same, now they were both naked. Dark pulled Mileena in for a kiss and thrusted into her causing a muffled moan to escape her lips. Dark continued thrusting and went faster with each thrust. Unable to take the pleasure she pulled their lips apart and moaned loudly before she came and leaned her head on Dark's shoulder, unable to stop himself Dark came a few seconds after Mileena. Completely tired they sat down on the wall and slept in each other's arms.

Shade and Marx

"Lord Dark says that we are to go to war with Outworld so be ready by tomorrow" the shadow copy said then disappeared, "well looks like we'll be busy tomorrow" Marx said closing the door then sat back on the bed. Shade stepped out of the bathroom only wearing her pants and bra, she walked over to Marx and pushed him down on the bed and sat on top of him. "Someone's excited" Marx said before he kissed her and moved his hands to her back and took her bra off, "I'm not the only one" she said then took his shirt off. He grabbed both of her breasts and kneaded them causing her to moan, "Marx I need you now" she moaned taking her pants and black panties off and too k off the rest of his clothes and inserted his cock into her pussy. He began thrusting into her while holding her waist to thrust into her faster, she leaned her head back and moaned loudly feeling her orgasm. "Marx I'm gonna cum" Shade moaned then slammed herself onto him one last time causing both of them to climax, she laid down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her. "God I missed that" he said "same here".

Zell and Deth

"Lord Dark says that we are to go to war with Outworld so be ready by tomorrow" the shadow copy said then disappeared, "funny how they tell orders no matter the circumstances" Zell said laying on top of Deth. They were both naked. "Ok where were we" Deth said then pulled Zell in for a kiss, their tongues battled for dominance for a while before separating for air. Zell slid down and took his cock into her mouth and began bobbing her head moaning as she did, "you're still good at this" Deth said leaning back onto the bed. She started to deepthroat him, he came into her mouth and she drank his sweet cum before she climbed on top of him and inserted his cock into her pussy and began bouncing on top of him. "Oh god this feels good" she moaned, he grabbed onto her waists and thrusted into her faster. She tilted her head back and climaxed on top of him, he slammed their waists together and shot his load into her before they collapsed and fell asleep.

**End Chapter**


	19. Chapter 17: War against Outworld

**Chapter 17**

**Dark Lord: Here's chapter 17**

**Mileena: enjoy**

**War against Outworld**

**Dark's POV**

We stood on top of one of the buildings in Earth realm looking at the soldiers of Outworld fighting those of Earth realm, "it seems Outworld has the upper hand in this fight let's give them a helping hand" I said then jumped off the building and landed on a Tank. I grabbed my sword and charged at a tarkatan ad sliced him in half then impaled another one in the head, one charged at me but received a sai in the head. Mileena walked over and pulled her sai out of its head and smiled at me before she walked off and killed two others, I put my sword back in its sheath ad grabbed my gun and shot at a few tarkatans killing all of them.

_"Here let me help" _Darkness said in my head then I noticed my gun had a small tube below it, I fired and a black ball flew out and hit one in the head before causing a huge explosion. "Ok that's more power than I'm used to but thanks" I said before spotting a car flying at me, I rolled before it crushed me and I saw the monster from the coliseum.

"Hello again" I said walking towards it, it stared at me before it knelt down and poked me with a tentacle. "Dark what's going on" I heard Marx yell but I continued to stare at it before I turned around and walked away, I looked back and it was right behind me. Ok this is weird "ssssssssuperior" it said, "you're following me because you think I'm your superior" it nodded. I walked to the bridge where the others were at and leaned on the railing, "why is that thing following you Dark" Shade asked causing me to sigh before saying "it says I'm his superior and it will follow me".

She nodded and I turned around and said "do you have a name" it shook its head, "do you want one" it nodded "do you like the name Manda" "Manda good nnnname" it said. I noticed its body was enveloped in a black light before it had changed into a different form, "_I marked him for ya"_ Darkness said "give me a heads up next time" I said in my head. (**AN: ok the monster looks like Krystalak from Godzilla unleashed because Krystalak is my favorite monster other than Orga, but the skin is black and the crystals on its body and eyes are red**).

"Freeze" I heard someone say so I turned my head and saw two men with guns, I heard Manda growling at them and said "calm down Manda let's see if they're friendly if not you can kill them" he nodded and stopped growling. "Who are you people" I asked stepping in front of the others "we could ask you the same thing" the man wearing a hat replied, "hmph my name is Dark now who are you" "my name is Stryker and this is Kabal". "Who are you aligned with" I asked "Earthrealm you" "the Shadow realm now we must go we have business to attend to", I climbed on top of Manda followed by the others and helped Mileena up and we left.

"Ok now we need to find a portal to Outworld if we want to be able to get there" I said before I felt something tackle me to the ground, I made a tentacle pop out of my back forcing the object off. I turned around and saw none other than Raiden, "if you don't have a death wish Raiden I suggest you explain yourself" I warned pulling my sword from its sheath. "Why are you here" he asked "my father has ordered me to take the others and go to war against Outworld" I said before I noticed Manda hit Raiden with his tail knocking him into a wall, "PROTECT SUPERIOR" he yelled as he stood in front of me. I laughed before dodging a lightning bolt, "I'm surprised you're not dead" "what is that thing" he asked sounding pissed.

"Its name is Manda he attacked me in the arena then came to me and said I was his superior now he belongs to me and fights for me" I said, "now then how can I get to Outworld" "you need to go through one of their portals or I can take you" he said. "You can take us" I said, he nodded and we teleported to Outworld. "Thank you Raiden" I said he nodded before teleporting back to Earthrealm, "_Dark put your hand on Manda and make him shrink they'll see you coming from a mile away with him at full size_" Darkness said. I put my hand on his leg and made him shrink to the point where he was small enough so he could climb up my arm and sit on my shoulder. "Ok guys let's get this over with".

**All POV**

They made it to the front entrance of the palace before hiding behind the doors as someone walked out, as they left they ran into the palace before Dark grabbed Mileena and they all went into the shadows to hide when a group of tarkatans walked by. "Come on" Dark said as they ran down the hall, "_Dark there's something you should know about the way Shade and the others died the main people that pushed you to the point that you accidently killed them were Raiden and Shao Kahn because you had beaten both of them but spared them_". Dark stopped for a second having to wrap his mind around what his future self told him, "Dark what's wrong" Mileena asked him "nothing" he replied then started running again.

Dark looked around a corner and saw a group of people along with Shao Kahn, "I'll go in first you all wait for my signal" they nodded completely unaware of what Dark was actually going to do. He went into the shadows and went into the room before slamming both doors shut and formed in front of the doors. "You should have never invaded my realm Kahn you should have died in the coliseum but now I'll make sure you pay for your choices but if anyone gets in my way I'll kill them" Dark said as he pulled his swords from his sheaths and began walking towards Kahn. "Motaro kill him" Kahn said but Dark glared at him freezing him in place, "if you value your life you won't do it" Dark warned him pointing one of his swords at him. Motaro charged at him but Dark threw his sword at him impaling him in the chest causing him to fall, "I warned you" he said before ripping the sword out causing the centaur to groan in pain. "What is he doing in there" Marx asked becoming suspicious of his friend, "we need to trust him just wait" Shade said.

"If there is anyone else that wishes to stop me step forward" Dark said as he waited for the next fool to step forward, no one came so Kahn rose from his throne and stepped down and stood in front of Dark. "I will drag you to my father and he will decide your fate" Dark said before he stepped to the side to avoid Kahn's war hammer, "you will die" Kahn said before he threw a spear at Dark. This time Dark ducked and it flew over him then he shot a fireball at him sending him through the door, he jumped through the hole and waited for him to get back up. "Dark are you ok" Mileena asked as she ran by his side, "yes but he won't be we're going to drag him before father only he knows a punishment worthy enough for scum like him" he said before shocking Shao Kahn to the point where he could barely stand. "Good now then let's go" he said as he walked behind Kahn and made tentacles bind his arms and they began walking out of the palace, "father I need to come back home I have Kahn" Dark spoke. A portal opened and they walked through and were now in the throne room.

"**Shao Kahn I've been wanting to meet the man that's caused my family so much pain and that's given my son a mate**" Oblivion spoke standing in front of Kahn, Oblivion grabbed Shao Kahn before making a table appear then slammed him on it but not hard enough to break it. "**Restrain him**" Dark wrapped two tentacles come from the ground and held him down, Oblivion shot a stream of lightning at Kahn turning his skin black and his eyes red. "Father what are you doing" Shade asked curious to why Kahn was turned into a shadow, "**I'm making the cure for Nala by turning a person from the light realm into a shadow their body immediately develops the cure for a shadow to go to the light realm**" Oblivion explained before drawing a stream of Shao Kahn's blood into a tube. "**Kill him**" he ordered then left the room, Dark stepped forward and drew his blade before slicing Kahn's head off. Now all they needed to do was find a new home.

**End Chapter**


	20. Chapter 18: The imposter

**Chapter 18**

**The imposter**

"What do we do now" Shade asked resting against a wall "probably try to either take over Outworld or Earth realm" Dark said sitting on the wall with Mileena resting on his shoulder, "if we take over Earth realm how do you think Raiden will react to it" Shade asked. "Well I don't care about what they do as long as they stay out of our way we won't have any problems", "yes Dark but still you know how Raiden can get" "I don't care about the situation he'll be put in Shade" he said before Oblivion walked out of a room. "**Dark here is a map of Earth realm and the locations we need to put the shadow crystals go and set them down and once they're all in place the area they surround will be covered in darkness now go**", Dark nodded before taking the map and bag and then they walked through the portal to Earth realm followed by the others.

**Dark's POV**

"Ok so where are we supposed to put the crystals exactly" Deth asked me, I opened the map and pointed to each spot and said "Mileena and I will take the farthest one Shade and Marx you two get the one to the left and Deth and Zell can get the one to the right". I made two more copies of the map and handed them to Shade and Deth before I hopped on Manda and pulled Mileena up and left to go to our destination. "Mileena I need to tell you something but it needs to stay between you and me ok" she nodded and I began telling her everything that Darkness had told me, "so you're trying to prevent this future from coming" "yes but I need you to help me" I said before I noticed we'd reached our destination.

'Darkness can you come out of my consciousness for a second I need to know something' I said to Darkness and after a few seconds he appeared next to me, "_what do you need to know_" he asked as I placed the crystal into the ground. "When exactly do the others betray me" "if I remember right today, I had returned to our rendezvous point but they yelled at me saying I betrayed them then father tried to subdue me but I got away" "so are we going to try to stop the attack" Mileena asked causing me to think for a moment. "Mabye but we're going to find out who framed me" I absorbed Darkness back into me before climbing back onto Manda's head, "we're going to Shade's position if we don't see the imposter we'll check Zell's" I said as we began moving towards towards the other destination.

**All POV**

"Dark what are you doing" Shade yelled as she dodged another of the fake Dark's swords, "I no longer need you all so I'm going to kill you" he said as he swung another blade towards her but she blocked it. While they fought the real Dark was observing from a rooftop, "maybe I'll tell her she doesn't need to hold back" he said then signaled his sister. "Shade kill the imposter that's fighting you it's not me ok" "good then I don't need to hold back" she said before she grabbed the fake by the arm and slammed him into the ground and slashed at his leg making it bleed. He jumped back then ran through a portal followed by Dark and Mileena, "stay here" he said as he landed in Outworld. "So he's of Outworld".

**End Chapter**


	21. Chapter 19: The imposter part 2

**Chapter 19**

**The imposter part: 2**

**Dark's POV**

"Stay close Mileena no telling what we'll find" I said as I followed the trail of blood, eventually it led back to the throne room so I approached the door and peeked around the corner. "Sorcerer what do you mean you failed your mission" a woman spoke who from what I could see she was the woman my mother told me about from Edenia when I was young, I believe her name was Sindel. "Somehow they figured out I wasn't the real Dark and they attacked me" Shang said, "_Dark use this mask it will allow you to record what you see also it can scan things you might need to find more info on_" Darkness said and soon a mask materialized in front of me (**AN: Ok the acolyte's mask is completely black and is red where he can see out of.**) "thanks" I said as I put it on and immediately I recorded their conversation.

"We will have to come up with a different plan… go back to the flesh pits sorcerer I will summon you when I need you" she said sending him off, I grabbed Mileena and we blended into the shadows as he walked out of the throne room and down the hall. We emerged from the shadows and I had decided to scan the blood trail, it showed up as Shang's blood. "Dark should we follow him" Mileena asked me "no we're going to wait for him at the flesh pits" I said as I grabbed her and disappeared then reappeared in the flesh pits, "now we play the waiting game".

After ten minutes passed we heard footsteps and we hid in the shadows and waited, "I really don't want to go up against Dark not after what he did to the emperor" Shang said. I moved over to where he was but behind him and emerged from the shadows, "care to tell me why you tried to frame me" he turned around quick and I punched him in the face knocking him on the floor.

"I'll give you this one chance to tell me what you all are planning if you don't you'll regret it" I said as I aimed my gun at him, "I would never betray Outworld" he said causing me to smirk. "Suit yourself" I said as I grabbed him and smashed his face into a table and then into the glass of one of his empty tanks, he fell to the floor and from what I could see he was bleeding.

"Tell me or I'll feed you to Manda" "who" "the monster in the arena, when we fought he deemed me as his superior and now he follows my every command", "never" Mileena kicked him in the face before I opened a portal and threw him through it. "**Dark who is this man**" my father asked looking at Shang, "the man that tried to frame me I asked what Outworld was planning but he won't tell me" I said kicking Shang in the stomach.

"What should we do with him" I asked, "**bring him to the others I will allow you to decide what to do with him**" he said. I bowed before I grabbed Shang by the leg and dragged him to the location where the others were, "hey guys I found the imposter who tried to frame me" I said as I threw him in front of them. "Well well what do we have here" Deth said as he walked over to him, "what do we do with him" he asked "it's our choice" I said. "Oh really hmph sucks to be you today pal" he said as he kicked him in the face knocking him into unconsciousness. "His punishments gonna suck" he said as he dragged the body down an alley.

"Come on Dark I wanna torture him before I kill the bastard" he said as he wrapped a few tentacles around him keeping him against the wall. "When he wakes up he's gonna pay".

**End Chapter**


	22. Chapter 20: Imposter's torture

**Chapter 20**

**Imposter's Torture**

**AN: This is a torture chapter if some of it grosses you out then skip it to the part when Shang 'kicks the bucket' and then they get on with the adventure.**

Shang stirred from unconsciousness and noticed he was tied to a wall, "where… where am I" "Earthrealm" a voice said that Shang knew all too well. "Dark what's going on" he said before he felt a sharp pain go into his knee, he looked down and noticed a sai in his leg. "I'm going to torture you and every time you come close to death I'll revive you however each time someone different will kill you" Dark said before Zell stepped forward sword in hand. She had an emotionless face while she grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing him to scream in pain, she moved her hand to his elbow before she pushed it making his bone come out of its socket and stick out of his skin. She then grabbed his neck and twisted it killing him, "I'm done Dark" she said and walked past Dark. He revived him and waited for him to wake up.

He opened his eyes and noticed his neck was broken, "nice to see you awake did I forget to mention that when I revive you your wounds don't heal oh well" Deth walked forward as he made his wrist blades come out and sliced Shang's stomach open, he then stabbed him in the heart before he walked back. "I'm done" Dark revived Shang once more before he waited for the next one.

Shade and Marx walked forward and Shade threw her dagger into Shang's arm and Deth sliced his hand off, Shade then pulled him off the wall before she stabbed one of his eyes out. Marx sliced his left leg off and Shang slowly bled to death.

Dark revived him for the last time before he kicked him causing him to wake up, "it's time for your punishment to end" he said then pulled his sword out of its sheath. Mileena slowly walked behind Dark and whispered "can I torture him a little before you kill him" he smiled and nodded, she kissed him before skipping towards Shang and impaled his back with her sai. She then allowed her tarkatan teeth to come out of her mouth and bit his neck and ripped a piece of his skin off, she wiped the blood off her mouth before allowing her teeth to form back into her regular teeth. She hugged Dark and kissed him before she said "I'm done". Dark stepped forward and looked at Shang's body, "please… kill me" he said "I intend to" he stabbed his blade into his back before dragging it through his body up to his head then out cutting his head in half.

"My father tells me when someone who tried to hurt your loved ones you say may no one remember your name when they die" he said walking out of the alley before stopping. "I'll kill anyone who speaks highly of you" he threw a fireball at Shang's body lighting it on fire, "I'll make it to the point where they won't even be able to tell who you are when looking at your body" a smile grew on his face.

'Now on with the mission' he walked back to the others, "hopefully that will be the last time we have to do that" Shade said sitting on a car. Dark noticed his father seemed to be in some sort of trance before an angered expression grew on his face, "Father is something wrong" he asked. "**Someone has entered our shadow sphere**" "where" "he turned into a large swarm of bats and led the way, Dark and the others followed him before they got on a rooftop and noticed a few Earth realm soldiers. Oblivion leapt off the rooftop and smashed the ground sending all the marines back, Nala pulled their guns out of their hands "**Why are you here**" he asked. "We we were investigating what this place was but we'll leave now" one of them said before they began running out of the shadow sphere, "that's one way to get to know your neighbors" Deth said before they headed for the tallest building in the city.

"**We will stay there unless we find this place to be unworthy of our presence**" Oblivion teleported all of them into the building, "Pretty roomy but I like it" Dark said. "**Dark go tell Raiden not to bother us I don't want any light realmers in here**" Oblivion said, Dark nodded before he took Mileena and turned into a swarm of bats and landed on the ground. "After this I'm definitely taking a break" Dark said as he allowed Manda to grow to his original size and they jumped on, Manda began running on all fours to cover more ground. "Dark can I ask you something" Mileena asked as she lay on Dark's lap, "sure" "if you ever had a common goal to kill someone but you met someone you loved would you still try to kill them" "this is about Kitana isn't it". She nodded and looked away from him but he turned her head to look at him, "Mileena you've stuck by me through everything even when I killed Kahn, from what I could see as long as I love you I'd stay with you no matter what you did" he kissed her before he noticed they had arrived.

"We're here" he said as they hopped off and he opened the doors, from what he could see almost all if not all of Earthrealm's defenders were in the room. "Dark what are you doing here" Liu Kang asked as they walked in, "simple I only need to tell you two things first my father plans on making Earthrealm our new home second we've already set up the sphere so for the sake of Earthrealm don't go in there my father doesn't like trespassers" he said while Mileena glared at Kitana trying her best to not just attack her and tear her to shreds. "Why here why not somewhere else" Stryker asked "from what I can tell my father sees that Earthrealm poses no threat to us and normally whenever he makes a decision its final", "and you think we'll just stand by and let you do this" "unless you want to go against my father along with the rest of us I think you should besides he only stays in a place he thinks is worthy of our presence" he said before noticing Mileena had made one of her sais form behind her back. His eyes moved to Kitana and noticed her hands were on her fans, 'great only been in here for five minutes and she's already about to make Mileena try to kill her' "what do you mean unworthy" Raided asked. "My people were kind and peaceful we never fought unless attacked first and whenever a place would start to get to small for us we'd send a group out and they'd decide whether the place was well suited if it was then they'd see if the land was worthy by setting three crystals in the ground and once planted a shadow sphere would form, after two hours if the land began to become shrouded in darkness we'd leave and find somewhere else if it stayed the same then it was worthy and so far only an hour has passed since we set up the shadow sphere". "And what do you do if it's unworthy" "we leave to go find different land simple as that any other questions" Dark asked before he noticed Kitana had thrown one of her fans at Mileena and she had thrown one of her sais at her, "Mileena calm down" "NO SHE DESERVES TO DIE" she yelled before she charged at Kitana and she got into a different position, Dark sighed before he stopped Mileena with a tentacle "I know you hate Kitana but now's not the best time or place" he began pulling her back little by little as she continued glaring at Kitana. "We will leave now hopefully we won't need to return and Kitana learn to treat others better especially if you value your life, I won't always be here to stop Mileena" he allowed the tentacle to unwrap around her before he turned around and Manda had come into the building. He knelt down and allowed Dark to climb on his head "Mileena there'll be another time" she nodded as she climbed on Manda and he walked out, "Mileena I'll bring Kitana to you and I'll let you kill her but I'll do it later okay" she nodded before hugging him and they kissed for a moment. "Manda stop will quick I want to take a break" he said and Manda nodded before he turned down a road and noticed a destroyed park that was out of sight from most other people and walked over there before he knelt down and went to sleep, Mileena laid on Dark as they laid on the grass kissing him passionately before she pulled back. "I need a break too" she said as she began removing her outfit.

**End Chapter**

**AN: Don't worry the lemon chapter will be next. K **


	23. Chapter 21: Alliance

**Chapter 21**

**Alliance**

Warning Lemon (it's not a full lemon only a quickie)

Mileena laid on Dark kissing him as he massaged her breast, she licked against his mouth begging for entrance and he complied as he opened his mouth and she drove her tongue inside. She explored his mouth before their tongues began to battle for dominance and Dark won and licked her tongue making her moan, they separated for air before she said "Dark I need you now". He smiled before he began thrusting into her, she began massaging her breasts to add on to her pleasure. He sped up and began to pound into her making her moan loudly before screaming as he came in her. '**Dark come back we have to talk**' Oblivion said in his head, they put their clothes back on before waking Manda up and went back to the others.

**Dark's POV**

"I wonder what's wrong this time" I said to myself since Mileena fell asleep on my shoulder, I looked up at the sky noticing it had gotten dark even though it was day time. We crossed over a bridge and walked in the shadow sphere before I noticed a body, Sheeva's to be exact. "Manda stop" I ordered and he stopped, I hopped down and walked up to Sheeva and shook her a little to wake her up. Her eyes opened slowly before she rubbed her head, "what are you doing here" I asked as I helped her stand up. "We received orders from Sindel to kill you but when we got here we were ambushed" "listen get out of here now my father can already since that you're still alive" I said, she nodded before she proceeded to the exit.

"Oh and who else is in here" "a group of tarkatans, reptile, Skarlet, and Baraka" I nodded before I hoped back on Manda and he proceeded to the tallest building and climbed up. I picked Mileena up and jumped in the building before shrinking Manda down so he could fit inside, "what's wrong father" I said before I noticed Reptile, Skarlet, and Baraka hanging upside down and a burnt pile of tarkatans. "**They were looking for you so they could kill you**" "yeah I heard" I said as I sat Mileena down and stood in front of them, "what will we do with them" "**I've decided that they will serve us so put these collars on them they work so they must do what we command or they die**" father said as he handed them to me. I put them around their necks before noticing an extra one before I heard a groan and one tarkatan began standing up, I hooked it around his neck and backed off as he tried to punch me.

"**This will be the punishment for failure or disobedience"** my father said as he pressed the trigger making his head explode, I threw the body in the pile with the others before I dragged them out and threw them out the window before I noticed Raided was flying up here. "Oh come on" I groaned as I headed back to the others "father Raiden's here" I said, "**I know he contacted me**" I looked up then over to Raiden as he walked in the room. "**Make this quick Raiden**" my father said "very well as you know Outworld is a threat to Earthrealm and their new queen Sindel holds a grudge against Dark for killing Shao Kahn, so I propose that we make an alliance" "you can't be serious" I said sitting next to Mileena, "**very well but know this Raiden if you betray us in any way we'll kill understood**" he nodded before I noticed my father stood up and began following Raiden. I woke Mileena up and said "we gotta go my father just made an alliance with Earthrealm" "what do you mean" she asked, "well my since Outworld has targeted me because I killed Kahn and they're also trying to take over Earthrealm Raiden and my father have made an alliance but only until we defeat Outworld". She nodded before I helped her up and we walked out, "hey what about us" I heard Baraka say so I threw my sword and cut them both down.

"Come on the quicker this is over the quicker I can release you" I said , I made Manda turn back to his original size once we were out and left to go to the church. "I have to say Dark this creature Manda is rather… unique where'd you find it" Mother asked "well it tried to kill me but I fought against it and now it thinks I'm its superior" I said, "this thing is uncomfortable" I heard Skarlet complain. "Well maybe if you didn't come looking for me you wouldn't be wearing it" I said and received a glare from her, we eventually made it to the church and I allowed Manda to shrink once more before setting him on my shoulder. "Lord Raiden what are they doing here" Kitana asked "they've decided to help us against Outworld but once they're done they'll no longer help" he said, I glared at Liu Kang before smirking and motioned him to follow me.

I walked out of the building and waited for him before saying "I still want to fight you Liu Kang" "as do I since from what I could see you were holding back when we first fought", "very well then when the alliance is done or whenever you're ready we'll have our fight but first do you remember what I told you an hour ago about us setting up a new home" he nodded. "There's more to it but the only way to find out is to either wait or beat me" I said as Manda hissed at him, I rubbed his head and he calmed down "what else is there" "I told you the only way to find out is to wait or beat me" I repeated before walking past him and back inside.

"**Dark you are to go with Sub-Zero to Outworld and help him discover their next move**" I nodded before forming into my shadow form and hid in Sub-Zero's shadow, "let's go" I said before we went through a portal. We were in the main throne room and I noticed Sindel so I moved over to her side and leapt to the wall before hanging there, the small group of cyborgs along with Sub-Zero and Sektor left and I formed back into my physical form before leaping on Sindel and tied her hands down using my tentacles.

"So you're Dark are you not" she asked and I nodded, "listen I really don't want anything else to do with Outworld. I already had my revenge so now I don't care what happens to Earthrealm or Outworld as long as you leave my family out of it" I untied her before I began walking, "you took these people's leader and yet you expect them to be ok with that but the truth of the matter is that you have no idea what it's like to lose someone that leads you he was these people's king and now they're all lost without him but once again you don't know how that feels… now do you", I stopped and turned around before removing my mask and pulling my hood off and the cloth that covers my face down. "I know that feeling all too well I lost my family at the age of six and I never knew what else to do I tried to guide myself but I found it to be hard, then I was adopted and for a short moment I knew where to go but I still have the chance to feel the power my father gave me the opportunity of having" I said as I glared at her, "you will experience that pain again very soon… Dark".

I shot a fireball at her making her back up, "if I get back to the base and they think I attacked one of them or betrayed them I promise you I'll kill you understand". She let out a scream at me forcing me to cover my ears, I made a tentacle come from the ground and wrap around her mouth, I grabbed her and glared into her pure white ones. "I keep my promises so you better hope nothing happens when I get back" I threw her to the wall, I walked out of the room before teleporting back to Earthrealm and noticed a giant green tornado. "Father what's going on" I used the bond my father and I had to communicate to him, he didn't answer so I began to run from the tornado.

"_**KILL THEM ALL BURN THE DEMONS SAVE THE ANGELS**_" I froze and fell to my knees and held my head, "_**KILL ALL THAT HURTS YOU NOT A DEMON NOT A ANGEL IT'S YOUR PREY KILL WITH NO REMORSE**_" the voice screamed before it was gone. I began running to the tornado before I turned a corner and spotted a few people in the graveyard, I ran over to them before stopping when I saw Quan Chi. "It's been a while since we've talked hasn't it Dark" he said, "is that your tornado" I asked and he chuckled then nodded.

"Dark what're you doing here" I heard Sub-Zero's voice and turned my head in his direction, "trying to figure out what's going on" I answered before I saw father appear behind me. "**We must go**" was all he said before he picked me up and teleported us onto a building, "ok father what's going on" I asked before I noticed Mother. "Dark we must check on your seal to make sure this tornado isn't weakening it" "how could it weaken it and besides you sealed away my father's powers in me after that incident" I said as I pulled my hood down and took my mask off, she placed her hand on my head and then I passed out.

(Time lapse: one hour)

_**Kill them all Dark you're my son and we were destined to rule, keep your mate. Show them all our true power, show them who is dominant and together with Darkness' power in the mix we can conquer EVERYTHING!**_

I woke up back in our new home and immediately looked around before I took a moment to relax, "the seal will break very soon Oblivion we need to release the seal now and train him to control Prime's power" I heard mother's voice before I stood up. '_Dark it's me listen your seal it's weakening at the rate it's going Prime will be free and be able to unleash his power into you I'm trying to slow it down but it's not working_' '_**SOAK THE WORLD IN DARKNESS WE WILL BE THE RULERS ANGELS WILL BOW BEFORE US DEMONS WILL DIE ALL REALMS WILL BE OURS THE ELDER GODS WILL FEAR US**_' I fell to my knees as I felt a sharp pain go through my arm. '_**Accept my power my son we will be together soon**_' I screamed in pain as I felt blood go down my arm, I heard my father's voice before I felt someone place their hand on my head and I passed out.

**End Chapter**


	24. Chapter 22: Prime's Return

**Chapter 22**

**Prime's Return**

**Dark's POV**

"**Dark's father Prime is rising I must prepare for him until then you all are to protect Dark and make sure he doesn't leave this building and if Prime comes move Dark to safety but you won't die should he get past or Prime takes him, this is your last mission after this you're free to go**" I slowly opened my eyes and rose off the table before my right arm began hurting. I grabbed it before noticing it felt different, I looked down only to see I had claws and a シャドー symbol on my arm. (**AN: that symbol means shadow and it was very hard to find it**). "_**This symbol on your hand is the symbol of a true shadow all the others including Oblivion don't bare one only we do**_" my father's voice left my head before I climbed off the table and walked to the window and looked at the sky, I closed my eyes and allowed the bond my father had to see through his eyes.

**Prime's POV**

I broke through the cage holding me and blasted the roof open before floating out, 'Father it's me Dark listen I know you're coming for me but… Oblivion is going to try to kill you, I want nothing more than to be able to see you again I've missed you father. I'm in Earthrealm in a shadow sphere I'm in the tallest building now come find me' I opened a portal to this Earthrealm and entered, I looked around before I spotted a fireball headed at me. I summoned my sword and deflected it before I looked in the direction it came from, "**Prime you shouldn't have come here**" "_**and you shouldn't have ever taken my son**_" I said before I shot a stream of lighting at him stunning him before I charged at him and slashed at his chest but he blocked it with his own sword. He pushed me back before he shot another fireball at me hitting me in the chest, "_**a foolish attack Oblivion you should know using any shadow type of attacks against me is useless**_" I said before I shot a stream of lightning at him stunning him then I teleported into the shadow sphere.

**Dark's POV**

I could see father in the shadow sphere and I could already see that my vision was revering back to how it used to be when I was with him. I saw things in a reddish haze, I only saw people as either people with halos or people with horns and tails and for those I was destined to fight had neither. "Dark we have to move you to safety" I heard Skarlet say I turned around before whistling and a few seconds later Manda crawled out of a pipe and climbed up my leg before resting on my shoulder, I followed them to wherever they were taking me before I heard a screeching noise before the symbols on my right arm began to glow.

**Prime's POV**

"_**Dark come to me together we can rule all the realms together and our dream can come true" **_I said before letting out a calling noise, I waited few seconds before I heard the same noise come from the tower. I moved to the tower and decreased my size to allow myself to fit in and followed the source the noise came from.

**Dark's POV**

Father was here I could feel it, he was already inside the building and I still felt the urge to help him to the point to when I heard him call me I called back to him. Now he was in the building and I could already feel he was closing in on me, I kept following Skarlet before we approached a safe. She motioned me to go in and I complied before she closed it, I leaned on the wall and waited a few seconds before I heard fighting then three thuds. The safe opened and I saw none other than my father, "_**I've finally found you my son**_" I smiled before noticing a fireball coming at us. "FATHER WATCH OUT" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way and felt an immense pain in my shoulder before colliding with the wall, "DARK" I heard mother yell before I felt something rubbing my face. I looked up only to see Manda sitting in front of me, I moved my and onto his head and allowed him to return to his original size. He picked me up before he let out a yell and shot four spikes at the others, he charged through the window.

**Prime's POV**

I charged at Oblivion and slashed at him with my blade but he blocked it, I grabbed his arm and threw him through the wall before I looked to the group he came with. I recognized each one from Dark's memories before spotting his mate, "_**so you're Dark's mate**_" she backed up but I wrapped a tentacle around her and brought her to my face. "_**Since you and Dark love each other I'll take you with us but only for Dark**_" I teleported to where Manda was and sat on his head, "why are you doing this" I heard her ask causing me to chuckle. "_**Let me tell you Dark's and my story**_"

**Flashback (Prime's POV)**

"_Come on daddy wake up you promised we'd go exploring today_" I opened my eyes and saw Dark sitting on me, "_**very well my son but first I'll need for you to get off of me**_" he smiled before climbing off of me and I stood up. I grabbed him before setting him on my shoulder and began walking, "_look at all the animals father they act so weird_" I nodded before I felt a presence in the area and from the way it felt it was a threat. "_**Dark climb down I sense a demon**_" I said and I knelt down and allowed him to climb off, I shot a fireball at the source and heard a yell.

I moved over to the area before turning around and to make sure Dark was ok, he followed me but hid behind a tree every now and again. I made it to the source before I found another one of Oblivion's spies "_is it ok for me to play again_" I heard him whisper and I nodded, he walked out before grabbing my hand and began pulling me. "_Well what are we waiting on let's keep exploring_" he let go of my hand and ran ahead but I kept up with him to see what he was doing, he hid behind a tree before whispering "_it's one of the hopping creatures daddy_" he climbed up the tree before he dived at the rabbit and held it in his arms. He rubbed its head gently letting out small giggles when it struggled to get out of his arms.

"_You're going to be my pet Mr. Hopper_" he said before he got back up, I felt something collide into my back making me hit the ground. I felt someone touch my back before I heard someone say "seal", I couldn't move anymore and I saw Dark running over to me. He knelt down and stared at me before saying "_daddy what's wrong_" I struggled but managed to move my hand to his face and rubbed his head, "_**Dark I won't be back for a while now but stay strong**_" he began to cry and said "_but it's too hard to be on my own_" "_**don't worry Dark our bond will allow me to watch over you, I will guide you to where you need to go. Who the angels are and who the demons are so don't worry you will never be alone**_" I wiped a tear off his face and smiled at him, before I begun sinking into the ground.

**End flashback**

"_**And then they took him and sealed away his true power all at the age of five**_" I finished my tale before I opened a portal and we walked through, "_**in there Manda**_" I said directing him towards a temple. "What is this place" she asked "_**this is where they stored his power away or where the seal is I plan to break the seal but they know we're here so I'll hold them off I need you to watch over Dark**_" I said and she nodded, We walked up the tower stairs before we reached the top floor. Only one door was here and that was where the seal was, I opened the door and set Dark down in the center of the room. I summoned my sword and moved towards the seal at the top of the room and pierced it shattering the seal, I looked down to Dark and he already begun to change back to his original form.

**Shade's POV**

I had no idea what that thing that took Mileena and Dark was but father seemed angered by it, "we must go to the temple we sealed Dark's power in now" father said as he opened a portal. We walked through and I could see a temple along with Manda, Mileena, and that thing from earlier. "**No he's already here we need to stop Prime now**" we ran to the temple before it began to rumble, "_**YES IT'S FINALLY BEGUN**_" I heard someone yell. We ran up the stairs to the top of the temple before reaching the top but were stopped by that thing from earlier.

"**Prime get out of our way know**" father demanded, "_**I see no reason not to mention the fact you took my son from me**_". "Father what does he mean his son" I asked "_**of course Oblivion wouldn't tell you Dark was taken from me fourteen years ago by your father then they sealed away his power, now all I'm doing is releasing his power and fulfilling the dream he asked me the day before he was taken. That dream was for us to rule all the realms but he wanted to keep the ones he called angels or those he saw as allies by his side while all the demons or his enemies were dead**_", "**Shade stop Dark's power from being released we'll hold Prime off**" father ordered "_**You're wasting your time it's already too late**_".

I nodded before running past him and pushed the doors opened, I noticed Mileena before spotting Dark in the center of the room. I walked over to him and stared at disbelief at what saw, he looked… so different. He had claws on his hands but they were so long (**AN: the claws are 4 inches long to be exact**), I touched his shoulder and his eyes shot open, and he stared at me. I started backing up when I saw them they weren't red but they were black with red pupils, "_sister what are you doing here_" he stood up and began walking towards me. I backed away before being stopped by a wall, "_are you scared of me sister_" he asked. I pulled my sword from its sheath and pointed it at him stopping him, he didn't say anything he only stared at me. "_Manda come_" he said after a while and begun to go to the door, "_we won't be able to play like we used to sister but if you ever want to go back to our playground we can play there_" he opened the door. "Shade I think you should stay away from us at least for a while" Mileena said as she followed them, how could this happen. First I discover Dark's true father, and now he's… changed.

**Dark's POV**

It hurt me to see my sister scared of me, well I still considered her my sister. I pushed the doors opened and saw Father fighting Oblivion and Nala, "Dark" I heard Shade's voice and I turned my head. "_Yes sister_" I said before I moved out of the way of one of her needles, "I have to stop you Dark I can't allow you to leave here" I closed my eyes and sighed before saying "_can you really bring yourself to do it Shade can you fight your brother and kill him if you have to?_" She didn't answer but charged at me, "_so be it_" I summoned my sword and blocked her dagger as she began to swing it trying to hit me. I grabbed her hand before I threw her to the wall "_sister stop this nonsense_" she didn't listen but threw an explosive tag at me, it blew up but it didn't hurt physically but it tore me on the inside.

I began walking towards her and she charged and slashed at my chest but I allowed it to hit me, "_sister I_" "I AM NOT YOUR SISTER DARK STOP CALLING ME THAT" I froze at what she said. "_Do you… really mean that… Shade_" she nodded slowly, I felt a tear go down my face and I wiped it off. "_Very well /shade but I will always consider you as my little sister_" I backed away from her before I turned and shot a fireball at Oblivion and Nala pushing them both into the wall, I picked Mileena up and jumped on Manda . "_Father I think it's time we left_" he nodded before he opened a portal and walked through, I turned my head to the others and said "_don't follow us_" we went through the portal and I noticed we were in Outworld. "_**This will be the first realm we conquer Dark then the nether realm, then the realm of chaos, and last Earth realm**_" We began walking towards the castle before being stopped by a group of tarkatans. "_**Out of our way**_" father said before he threw a fireball at them killing them all, "_**let's proceed**_" he spoke as he shot a fireball at the front gate destroying it.


	25. Chapter 23: Dark's Dream

**Chapter 23**

**Dark's Dream**

Everything was in chaos since Prime had begun to fulfill Dark's dream, Outworld had been turned into Prime's and Dark's kingdom. The realm of chaos was filled with darkness and all the residents that lived in Outworld and the chaos realm were either dead, gone into hiding, or turned into shadows to serve Prime and all that was left was Earth realm and the Nether realm.

"_**Dark we will leave for the Nether realm soon until then you may rest**_" Prime said as he sat on his new throne, he nodded before he proceeded to his and Mileena's room which was rather big.

Once he entered he sat on the bed next to Mileena before noticing she seemed worried, "_Mileena what's wrong_" he asked as he held her hands. "Dark I don't know if what we're doing is right" she said, ever since Dark had changed she felt like he'd become a different person

"_Mileena I understand you fell I've become… different but the only thing that's truly changed is my appearance my love for you and the others has never changed but even then I can change my appearance back to my original form… if you want me to_" she looked into his eyes before she said "I don't care if you've changed Dark as long as you love me and protect me you'll always be the same to me".

He smiled before sensing his father coming and said "_it's time for us to leave Mileena_" he stood up before he let Manda crawl up his arm and rest on his shoulder, "_**Dark it's time**_" Prime said as he opened the door.

_Dark's Conscious_

'_Dark for some reason when your power was released your consciousness it remained clear_' '_and is that supposed to be a bad thing_' Dark replied, "_no but listen I don't know what else will happen but I'll still lend you my power and come out for some fresh air every once in a while_". "_Darkness_" "_yeah_" "_thanks for everything you've done for me_" "_don't mention it_".

_Earth realm in the shadow sphere _**Shade's POV**

"Father what are we going to do about… Dark" I asked leaning against a wall, "**we can only neutralize him and Prime killing Prime will kill Dark but if Dark dies Prime will simply revive him**" "or we I could use a poison that could prevent them from staying in Earth realm" mother said. "And how does that work" Deth asked "simple as long as we can poison one of them they won't be able to come into Earth realm unharmed and we have yet to find a cure", "and where is the poison" I asked and she summoned a dagger. "The poison is in the dagger but we'll need to use it on Dark" she handed it to me and I nodded, "**now we wait for them**".

**Dark's POV**

We'd conquered the nether realm with very little resistance the only people that tried to stop us was Scorpion and Noob Saibot and they weren't even a challenge, Quan Chi wasn't here for some reason. "_**Now we claim this realm**_" father shot a bolt of lightning into the air before the sky grew dark and eventually it was covered in darkness, "_**now for Earth realm**_" he opened a portal and we went through.

**ALL POV**

They sat on the outskirts of the city overlooking the realm they'd eventually conquer, "Dark Mileena go tell Oblivion and Raiden that if they surrender we won't kill any of them" he nodded before he teleported him and Mileena to the church first. He opened the doors and immediately everyone in the rom got into a defensive stance, "who are you" Liu Kang asked causing Dark to chuckle. "_Do you not recognize me Liu Kang it is me Dark and I have one thing to say we've come to claim Earth realm my father Prime, Mileena, and I so surrender and we won't kill any of you_", "never" Liu Kang and Kung Lao charged at Dark while he walked slowly towards them. He crossed his arm before swinging it making both of them fly into the wall "_it's useless to resist now I must go warn Oblivion_" he teleported them to the building Oblivion was in and walked into the center room, "**Dark where is Prime**" he didn't answer but only looked at the ground. "_Oblivion you took me in as your son when you could've just killed me I want to know why_" Dark asked and Oblivion stared at him for a moment.

"**I could tell you weren't like Prime, power hungry you were delicate caring kind. You never wanted to fight to kill people but fight to protect those you cared about, I know you want us to surrender and we will not without a fight and you wish we would because every decision you've ever made you'd think about us and especially Mileena. I know it hurt you when Shade told you to stop calling you brother but what hurt you the most was the fact that she was scared of you. Dark you can stop this before people start getting hurt**"

"_You know I can't do that Oblivion but I'll try to convince my father not to kill anyone_" he turned around and grabbed Shade's hand as she tried to stab him with the cursed dagger, "_I know what this dagger can do but even if you stabbed me it wouldn't affect me since my blood is the cure_" he took the dagger from her hand before crushing it. He let go of her hand before he teleported back to his father. "_**I take it they won't surrender**_" Dark shook his head before saying "_father when we start taking this realm when we fight Oblivion and the others can we spare them_", Prime stared at him for a moment before saying "_**very well but they will become our slaves**_". Dark nodded and they began to take the realm.

(Time lapse: 30 minutes)

Earth realm was slowly being conquered as portion by portion it was enveloped in shadows, "Dark stop this" Raiden said as he and all of Earth realm's defenders stood in front of him, Prime, and Mileena. "_No Raiden now I'll give you one last chance to surrender_" "never". Dark sighed before summoning his swords and said "_then you leave us no choice I'll try to make this quick_", they charged at them and Dark stood there and crossed his swords before unleashing a wave of dark energy at them sending them all back. "_Father go on ahead I'll take care of them_" Prime went on ahead covering more of Earth realm in shadows.

**Dark's POV**

I began walking towards them as they began getting to their feet, Kabal sped towards me but I blocked his hooks before I slashed his chest then threw him into a wall. I moved out the way as a fan and a bladed disc flew past me then I shot a stream of lightning at Jade making her fall down and wrapped tentacles around Kitana, I blocked Sub-Zero's ice sword then grabbed his arm and passed a surge of lightning through his arm and kicked him to the ground. I sighed as Jax, Sonya, Johnny, and Nightwolf charged at me and I made tentacles form from the ground and grabbed them all and threw them into the wall, I turned around and grabbed Smoke's fist and broke it before I slammed him three times into the ground and stomped on his face knocking him out. I looked at the only ones left, Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao before I said "_you all won't let me pass will you_".

They charged at me and I wrapped three tentacles around them but only raised Kung Lao and Raiden into the air before I began slamming them into the ground multiple times before they were unconscious and I dropped them on the ground, I unwrapped Liu Kang and a smirk grew on my face before I started laughing, "_I've waited for this moment ever since I allowed myself to be defeated by you to be able to defeat you and prove who is superior_" "enough I will defeat you and save Earth realm".

I stopped laughing and glared at him before I put my swords back in their sheaths and I began walking towards him and he charged, I grabbed his fist before I slashed his chest then brought my other hand to his throat and began choking him. "_Now you will die_" I drove my hand through his chest killing him then I dropped his body. "_Mileena I promised you you'd have another chance to kill Kitana and here it is_" I dragged Kitana over to Mileena and watched as she removed her mask before allowing her tarkatan teeth to form before she bit her neck and let go then sliced her neck open. She wiped the blood off her mouth before she allowed her human teeth to reform, she smiled at me "thank you Dark for helping me fulfill my goal" we kissed for a moment before we hopped back on Manda and returned to Father.

**Prime's POV**

I blew up another one of the feeble human's tanks trying to stop us before I threw a car at a group of soldiers. "_Father I've returned_" I heard Dark's voice and turned around to see him and Mileena on Manda, "_**how many did you kill**_" "_two, my prey and Mileena killed hers_" I smiled before I sensed Oblivion's presence. "**Prime this ends now**" I turned around to face him before saying "**No Oblivion it's only just begun**" I grabbed a truck and threw it at him before firing a fireball making it explode in his face, I tackled him through buildings before I threw him, "_**Today Dark's dream becomes reality**_".

**Dark's POV**

I watched as father tackled Oblivion through a few buildings before I looked at Nala and the others, "_please just give up_" "Dark you know what you're all doing is wrong" Shade said and I sighed. '_**Dark go to the shadow sphere and stand atop the tallest building then absorb it to gain the power to finally fulfill your dream**_' father said and I smiled before throwing a fireball at them before teleporting us to the shadow sphere, I jumped on top of Manda before saying "_Manda we need to go to the tallest building_" "yes superior". I began running to the building before he began climbing, we reached the top and I proceeded to the center, I held my hands in the air and began absorbing the shadow sphere.

**End Chapter**


	26. Chapter 24: His dream comes true

**Chapter 24**

**His dream comes true**

**Dark's POV**

I began to absorb the shadow sphere and already I could feel my power increase, "_Mileena how much of the sphere is left_" I asked "only a little bit left" I sensed the others getting closer but they're too late… everything they could do now wouldn't matter.

**All POV**

They climbed the tower before a burst of energy went through the air, "what was that" Deth asked "no idea" Zell replied. Once they reached the top they saw Dark standing there next to two swords that had spikes coming out of the side of the blades, "Dark" Nala spoke and Dark turned around.

He stared at them before he picked the swords up and placed them in their sheaths then shot a stream of lightning into the air covering the rest of the realm in darkness, "_now my dream is about to come true but they're just one last thing to take care of" he began walking towards them and said "I need you all to surrender you will become my our slaves but I'll still treat you all like my family_".

**Prime's POV**

I deflected another fireball Oblivion threw at me before I saw the rest of Earth realm become covered in shadows and I smiled before saying "Dark's dream has come true Oblivion… just give up, Dark doesn't want me to kill any of you but I might make a mistake" I blocked his blade before I grabbed his arm and threw him into another building.

I grabbed him and slammed him to the ground before I tied his hands together and lifted him to his feet, "now let's go" I kicked his back making him stumble forward and I took him to the building Dark was on.

**Dark's POV**

I blocked Zell's and Deth's swords before I pushed both of them back and moved out of the way as Nala shot a lightning bolt at me, I grabbed Marx's hand before I tied them together and tripped him.

I backed away as Shade began trying to slash at me with her sword before I caught her blade and tied her hands together and tripped her too, I looked over to Zell and Deth as they charged at me.

I wrapped both of them together and pushed them down before I looked at Nala, "stop this Dark I don't want to hurt you" "_and I don't want to hurt you either Mother_" I walked towards her before I stood in front of her.

I hugged her before I said "_ever since my father was sealed you all took me in but Oblivion held somewhat resentment towards me however you loved me like your own child and even after I'd killed a few guards on that day you still looked at me with the same smile and even though you will become our slaves I'll never look at you any different than I did when I was young_", I smiled before I tied her hands together.

"_**Dark I've neutralized Oblivion**_" I turned and saw Father standing there with Oblivion on his knees, "_**you can take them back I must merge all of our realms**_" I nodded before he opened a portal for us and I took them through.

"Dark you can end this now before something bad happens" I stared at Shade before I turned my head and continued walking "_I won't let anything bad happen_" I opened a door before I let Shade and Marx in then locked the door.

I led Deth and Zell to the room across the hall then locked it, and last I put Oblivion and Nala in a room and locked it. I put a shadow creature in each room and it reported "Lord Dark says if you want anything tell me and I'll inform Lord Dark".

I walked to my room before I laid on the bed and sighed, "what's wrong Dark" Mileena asked and I replied "_I'm trying to keep the others from completely hating me Nala and Oblivion are ok but it's the others I'm worried about_".

She climbed on top of me and we stared at each other "if they loved you they won't turn on you" she kissed me before smiling, "so what are we going to do now" "_simple we obtain peace_".

One of my shadow creatures came into the room and bowed before saying "Shade wishes to speak with you my Lord" I got up before I teleported outside the room and unlocked it then opened the door, "_you want to talk_" she nodded and said "can we go for a walk just you and me" I was taken aback by what she said and stared at her and nodded.

She walked out and I closed the door and locked it and we began walking, "_so what do you wanna talk about_" she stopped walking and I stopped and waited for her to say something. "Brother why" "_why what_" "why did all of this have to happen why did my family go after you and your father", I closed my eyes and waited before I opened them and said "_because my Mother tried to kill me_".

Her eyes widened "_my father told me about this event, we used to be so peaceful we barely ever needed to use our powers but all that changed. My mother was the previous Queen of our realm and my father married her only so I could be born once that happened my Mother began to carry resentment towards me and it had gotten to the point where… she made the guards attack me and Father protected me but he didn't kill them, the only one he killed was my Mother. I didn't blame him in fact I loved him even more for it and after that we left and Oblivion took the throne but even then we were still hated and they continued hunting us, eventually they found us and sealed my father away and then they took me in and we became siblings. Everything went well until the incident that led me to the temple where they sealed my powers, a few soldiers came up to me and stared at me before they tried to kill me. I ran but eventually I went to a dead end and then my father unleashed all of my power at that moment and I blacked out and when I woke up my body was covered in blood… their blood and I became scared when I saw Oblivion and Nala staring at me, Nala only set me on her lap and washed the blood off of me before they took me and sealed my power. After the sealing I met my little sister_" I turned and smiled at her and she hugged me and I was surprised before I returned the hug.

"Dark I was so happy when I met you, I was lonely and always wanted a Brother. So one night I prayed to the elder gods and asked for a big brother and the next day I got one".

**End Chapter**


	27. Chapter 25: Armageddon

**Chapter 25**

**Armageddon**

**Dark's POV**

I walked Shade back to her room before I opened it and let her in before locking it; I walked back to my room but stopped when I saw Father walking down the hall. "_**Ahh Dark I'm glad to say that your dream has finally come true but there is only one thing that stands in the way of that. There will be a great war called Armageddon it will begin in three days; we must win the war if we want to keep your dream.**_"

I nodded before I headed to my room and walked in, "_Mileena we're going to have a problem_" "what is it" "_Armageddon is coming_". Her eyes widened before she sighed and asked "when" "three days from now I'll need to prepare", she nodded and I sat down on the bed. "_Hopefully Shade and them won't find out_".

Time lapse: **Day of Armageddon**

We walked down the path before we arrived at the battlefield, I'd told Mileena to stay behind with Darkness and Manda and I looked across the field at Raiden's forces. Father wasn't big as usual but instead a much smaller form but he was still taller than me, "_Let's go_" we sprinted towards them and they charged at us.

"_**Dark**_" "_I know_" we formed a fireball and threw it at them causing a huge explosion, I pulled my swords out and slashed at Kung Lao then stabbed Jade before I formed a tentacle and slammed it against Sub-Zero, Sonya, and Johnny.

I dodged a lightning bolt and shot a stream of lightning at Raiden, "_**DARK GO TO THE TOP OF THE PYRAMD**_" I heard father yell and I jumped over Scorpion before I pulled my gun out and began shooting anyone in my path. I shot a grenade at the people following me before I reached the top, the beast known as Blaze stared at me before it let out a roar.

"_Bring it on_" I said as I drew my blades and we charged at each other, I jumped over him as he slammed the ground and stabbed his back before pulling it out. "_Don't think I can't touch you my blades are made from shadows and you're body won't melt them_" I said then shot a stream of electricity at him, I needed to neutralize him then kill him quickly.

I threw both of my blades at him cutting his chest then jumped as he charged at me, he fired a fireball and I barely dodged it but it burned my mask so I took it off before infusing it with lightning and threw it at him forcing him back. I continued firing the stream of lightning and began walking towards him before I stabbed him in the chest, he swung his arm and it hit me in the chest melting the front piece of my armor.

I fired a grenade at him pushing him back before I switched to the shadow bullets and fired at his chest before I made shadow tentacles come from the ground and began sucking the power out of his body before I threw my blade at him and it stuck in his chest, I dropped him before I fired a continuous stream of lightning into his body from my sword and eventually he let out a loud roar before he exploded.

I was enveloped in a bright light and I looked around "**you who have won Armageddon what is your desire**" I smiled before saying "_I want the power to protect those close to me as well as destroy all of my enemies_", "**then you will have it**" I felt a surge of power go through my body before the light faded.

I looked at my hands as one of my hands glowed blue while the other glowed red, I summoned my original outfit before I allowed it to form on me and dispersed my ruined armor. "_**Nicely done Dark now you have the power to keep your dream**_" I turned to see Father and smiled before saying "_it's all thanks to you father you helped me you guided me through my problems when I was young, even when you were sealed I could still hear your voice._" I smiled at him before I looked down at the field full of unconscious and dead bodies, "_**let's go back to our kingdom**_" I nodded ad we teleported back.

I proceeded to my room to greet Mileena and said "_Armageddon is over_" she hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm glad you're ok" I smiled at her before we kissed and I greeted Darkness then he formed back into me.

"_**Dark I have something for you**_" I turned my head and received a vial, "_**inject yourself with it our bond will still remain intact but you won't need to worry about me dyeing**_" I nodded before injecting it but it didn't feel any different. "_I'll go check on Shade and the others_" I said as I walked and noticed Mileena was walking with me, I smiled before I unlocked Shade's door and opened it but she wasn't in there.

"_What_" I unlocked Zell and Deth's room and they were gone too, I ran to Oblivion's and Nala's room and unlocked it and as I suspected they were gone. I ran to the throne room and once I ran in I told him "_Father Oblivion and the others have escaped_", "_**I know we will have to go find them… or we can wait for them to come to us**_".

**Shade's POV**

"Father what do we do now Dark's won Armageddon" I said as we walked through the portal to the shadow realm, "**simple we wait for Prime and Dark to come looking for us until then we must prepare for the battle**" I nodded before I felt a presence behind us and turned only to see Dark. "_Going somewhere Sister_" he said and I quickly pulled out my sword, "_that's won't be necessary_" I felt a force grab me and I dropped my sword and was lifted into the air. I couldn't move but only stared at Dark as he held his hand out, "wh-what are you doing to me" "_simple with my new powers I'm able to fully manipulate the shadows_" I looked at the ground and saw a tentacle grabbing me from the shadows. I reached for my dagger and grabbed it before I was let go, "_why do you resist me it's pointless_" he summoned a sword and pointed it at me. "I'm going to stop you Dark no matter what it takes" "_very well let's do this_".

**End Chapter**


	28. Chapter 26: Opposites

**Chapter 26**

**Opposites**

**Shade's POV**

We dashed at each other and clashed blades and I grabbed his arm and threw him back, "_sister I don't want to hurt you_" I threw a few needles but he caught them in midair before he dropped them. I threw numerous explosive tags at him and they exploded and I stood there waiting for the smoke to clear, "_Shade that won't work_" he emerged from the smoke unharmed and I noticed blue electricity forming in his hands, "what're you doing" I asked and he fired hitting me but I felt no pain but… my body went numb.

"_I've stopped all movement in your body Shade there's no point resisting any longer; after all as a Guardian Angel I must protect those I hold close to me_". He began walking towards me and I began to struggle but still couldn't move, I looked up and noticed he was right in front of me kneeling on one leg. "_Let me show you the way I see things_" he placed his hand on my head and my vision changed to a reddish haze, "brother… what is this" I asked and looked at him and noticed a halo over his head. "_Like I said this is how I see things_" he removed his hand from my head and my vision returned to normal, "_whatever you all do is meaningless now it would be better for you all to give up now… I must go_" I got to my feet and he opened a portal before he left.

**Dark's POV**

I leaned against the wall and held my head as two voices went back and forth I my head. '**You should have killed them all**' 'nonsense what would that prove besides we want to protect them' '**TO HELL WITH THEM AS LONG AS WE HAVE POWER WE NEED NOTHING ELSE**' "we need Family", '_si-silence_' I continued walking to the dungeons and looked around before finding Sindel's cell.

"Have you come to kill me now shadow" I glared at her before saying "_not yet _**your time will come very soon…**_ I'm simply here to make sure no one's trying to get free_", I walked past her cell and felt a presence behind me and turned only to see Raiden.

"_So you've finally come I hope you're here to surrender_" "no I've come to stop you Dark" I chuckled before saying "_do you really think you can stop me and my Father and even then _**are you even strong enough to defeat me**", he shot a lightning bolt at me but I moved then fired a fireball at him sending him into the wall. "**RAIDEN I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB**_" _I let go of him and backed away, "Raiden leave you're in grave danger go find Oblivion they're in the shadow realm tell them Dark's in trouble" I held my head again before calming down, I looked up and noticed he was gone. I noticed Darkness standing next to me and he seemed concerned, "_Dark we need to go see Prime immediately_" he helped me walk towards the throne room and I stared at him for a moment before I looked forward.

**Shade's POV**

"What do you mean Dark's in trouble" I stared at Raiden before looking at Father, "he must've asked for the power to protect those he loves while wanting the power to stop his enemies" I looked over to Mother before saying "we have to help him who knows what will happen if we don't" she nodded before she opened a portal and we hurried through.

**Dark's POV**

"Father what's… happening to me" I asked holding my head as the voices continued arguing, "_**…it would seem when you wished for the power to protect those close to you and destroy your enemies two new beings were born in your conscious… we need them sealed but not their power**_" I looked at my hands and noticed red energy going through my right hand while blue energy went through my left.

'**Dark embrace your darker power forget about the power to protect those close to you with my power we'll kill all those that try to hurt them**' 'don't listen to him Dark if you embrace his power you'll lose complete control' "_SHUT UP_" I held my head and waited a moment before looking at Father, "_**we must leave at once I shall get Manda and Mileena you stay here**_". I nodded and waited a moment before I noticed Manda picking me up and setting me on his head, I laid there and felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

**Shade's POV**

We ran down the hall and made it into the throne room only to see Prime and Manda going through a portal, "**we must follow them**" Father said and we went through the portal. I looked around and saw what appeared to be a temple and saw Prime entering the temple, "we have to hurry" Marx said and I nodded before we headed up the stairs. I heard Dark scream before I felt a burst of energy flow through the temple, "_**we're running out of time**_" I heard his Father's voice and followed it.

We came to a shrine with what appeared to be a statue of a demon and a statue of an angel clashing at each other with swords, "_**it seems you all followed us I'd fight you but my concern is keeping Dark alive**_" a large group of shadow creatures surrounded us and I backed away as one slashed at me. "Father go help Dark we'll take it from here" I said throwing my dagger into one's head, "**very well be careful**" I watched as he pushed past a few before running up the stairs.

**Prime's POV**

I set Dark on the table before I backed out of the pod then closed it, "what's going to happen to him" Mileena asked as I pulled to other smaller pods out of the ground before turning the machine on. "_**If the process goes according to plan he'll be alright the worst case scenario is the process is interrupted and one of the beings stay in**_" I watched as it powered up and a blue and red mist exited Dark's body and went into the smaller pods, he groaned but never moved seeing how the machine holds down its patients with a large amount of pressure.

"**Prime this madness ends now**" I turned to Oblivion and said "_**why must you continue to resist us I've been holding back so I wouldn't kill you since that would hurt Dark and you know it**_" "**I only want things to be how they were**", "_**you mean for Dark and I to have to keep running and hiding while you all hunt us**_" "**no I followed you because you killed your wife Sole**" "_**do you even know what happened**_" he shook his head. "_**The bond me and Dark share is very special I can see everything through his eyes and he can see everything through my eyes, one day I was walking around the castle when I felt Dark was in trouble. I ran trying to find him and when I did do you know what I saw… his own Mother holding him to the ground choking him but what was worse than that what was the true reason I killed her was because while she did that she had a smile on her face, when I impaled her with my blade I pushed her off of Dark and he ran to me crying asking why his Mother tried to kill him or what was wrong with her. I wasn't able to tell him the truth that she hated us until you all tried to separate our bond, the last words I told him was that she hated both of us and she wanted us both dead**_", I looked over as the two beings were put into two pods while one struggled and the other seemed more relaxed. "_**Don't get in my way Prime, I only wish to protect Dark nothing more nothing less**_".

**End Chapter**


	29. Chapter 27: The Angel and The Demon

**Chapter 27**

**The Angel and the Demon**

"My Brother calm yourself" "**NO HOW DARE THEY IMPRISON ME IN THIS POD I'LL TAKE THAT BOY'S BODY AND BRING DESTRUCTION OVER THE REALM**" "you know that's illogical" "**it doesn't matter the one known as Prime is fighting the other shadow Oblivion they aren't concerned with us**" he formed into a red mist before going into Dark's pod, "**he will make the perfect vessel**" "Chaos you know the risk with Dark he has another being within him and he is rather powerful" "**I'll kill him Mars I'm the most powerful being in the world**" he placed his hand on Dark's face before he entered into his conscious and took over his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Prime's POV<strong>

"_**Oblivion this is pointless just give up for once**_" I pushed him back before I felt something wrong, "_Father there's someone entering my mind he's… taking my body I can't stop him_" I turned around and rushed up the stairs only to see Dark standing there but he wasn't the same he had red markings extending from the corner of his eyes and his pupils were yellow.

"**I have complete control over the boy's body Prime there's nothing you can do**" I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall before yelling "_**GET OUT OF HIS BODY OR I'LL TEAR YOU OUT**_" "**do that and I'll kill Dark you can summon him back but I'll make sure he'll be nothing more than a lifeless body**" I threw him down the stairs before summoning my sword, "_**you don't know one thing however Dark's soul rests within me as long as our bond is connected you have to kill both of us to sever it**_" "**and unfortunately I don't want Dark yelling at me so I'll take my leave before I kill someone**" I lunged at him but missed since he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"**Prime what have you done**" I turned and glared at Oblivion before yelling "_**IF YOU HAD STAYED AWAY LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE I WOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED TO FIGHT YOU AND NOT BEEN ABLE TO PROTECT DARK AND NOW HE'S GONE**_" "you two need to stop fighting for once, you used to be best friends and just because Sole made a mistake you two have been at each other's throat since now it's time to forget about the past and focus on getting Dark back" I turned to Nala and stared before saying "_**fine**_" "**very well**" "now shake on it" I groaned before grabbing his hand and shook it. "Now let's go find Dark"

* * *

><p><strong>Dark's POV<strong>

I hid behind another building next to Darkness as Chaos searched for us, "**I know you're around here somewhere Dark and Darkness just give up and I promise it'll be quick and easy**" "_Dark we need to get out of here_" I looked over to Darkness and nodded before noticing he'd turned his back to us.

We moved over to the next building before entering and boarding up all the windows, "_you ok Darkness_" I asked as I sat in one of the chairs and took my helmet off before wiping some sweat off my forehead, "_no this guy is freaking crazy he took over your conscious and now he's freaking huge and we don't know how to beat him_" I sighed before looking at one of the windows.

"_So Darkness when can we go back out_" "_not now we'll wait until he concentrates on the outside world then we move_" I looked at him before sighing and said "_I knew something bad would happen sooner or later but I didn't think this could happen_" "_we could always leave your conscious you'd still have your body except there'd be two of you_".

I got up and put my helmet back on "_and how do I do that_" "_simple just open a portal and walk through_" "_it's that easy_" "_yep_" I opened a portal and sure enough it worked and we walked through. "_Ok we need to hurry we only have an hour before being pulled back in so let's hurry so should we go find Chaos' brother_" I nodded and we walked into the temple, we walked down the hall into the throne room and walked up to the pod he was in.

"I believe you're here for me" "_yes I need your help how do we stop Chaos_" I asked as I opened the pod, "take me to him only together can we stop him but I need my powers back and by the way my name is Mars" I formed all of his energy in my hand and gave it back and he absorbed it.

"Now we leave" I opened a portal back to my conscious and we walked in, he grew to the size of Chaos and I jumped up a building. "Dark Darkness stay close to me I'll magnify your powers" a stream of blue electricity went in my body but it felt… warm.

"Come" I jumped off and began levitating and looked over to Darkness before following Mars, "Chaos I am here now face me" "**ahh my brother you've come here to stop me… fine I was going to spare you but you leave me no choice**" I watched as he emerged from the ground and summoned a sword. "Last chance to end this Chaos" "**I will defeat you Brother**".

* * *

><p><strong>Prime's POV<strong>

I stood there at the tower using my bond with Dark to track him but I felt multiple energies when I looked into his conscious, '**brother you can't win**' I watched as the two beings clashed against each other while Dark and Darkness flew around them and fired fireballs or shot stream of lightning at the demon. '**Let's switch the playing field**' I stopped watching and went back in the tower, "_**Oblivion Dark is coming and he's fighting the demon that absorbed his body with the help of the angel and his future self**_" "**what do you mean**" there was an explosion in the distance and I pointed at it before saying "_**they're bringing their conflict out of Dark's consciousness and into reality**_".

* * *

><p><strong>Dark's POV<strong>

I fired another stream of lightning and made tentacles grab him by the leg to slow him down, "**pitiful**" he broke free and I fired another fireball hitting him in the head. I tried to move out of the way as he swung one of his hands but failed and was sent flying, something grabbed me and rolled and I looked up only to see Manda. "Superior" "_thanks Manda_" he put me on his head before charging at Chaos, he head butted him making him fall down before slashing two times across his chest before jumping off. I fired a stream of lightning at him shocking him, "_**Dark we've come to help**_" I looked over to Father before teleporting over to him. "_Father as much as I appreciate your help I need you to stay out of the fight you can use distant attacks but I want to keep you safe_" "_**and we want to keep you safe**_" I smiled before turning my head back to the Chaos, "_there's no way to convince you to go back is there_" "_**no**_" "_then let's go_"

**End Chapter**


	30. Chapter 28: Balance

**Chapter 28**

**Balance**

**Dark's POV**

I jumped onto another building before I sprinted and leapt before grabbing my swords and impaling him in the head, "**GET OFF**" he roared and began spinning and pounding the ground. I noticed tentacles coming towards me so I grabbed my swords and pulled them out and jumped off and landed on another building, "**ENOUGH**" he emitted burst of energy sending me and all of the others except Mars flying back.

I got to my feet and saw Mars slashing at Chaos but he blocked and pushed him back before he impaled him, "**sorry Brother**" I ran over to him as he fell and looked at his body as it shrunk down to a normal size. "_Mars you ok_" he coughed up blood before looking at me, "Chaos was right Dark (cough) you really are the perfect vessel for our powers… give me your hand". I held it out and he took it and I felt all of his power go into my body but he didn't go back in my conscious, "Dark the rest is up to you weaken my Brother then take his power he won't be able to go into your conscious as long as you close your mind when you absorb his power" I nodded and he smiled before he closed his eyes and I felt his hand go limp.

I let go and watched as a blue beam came out of his chest and went into the sky before disappearing before turning to Chaos as he fired a fireball at Manda, "_CHAOS_" I yelled and he turned around and faced me. "**What is it boy**" "_forget about the others face me alone"_ he smirked before he shrunk down to normal size and summoned a sword and began walking towards me, "**hmph very well**" I drew me sword and dashed at him before I slashed at him but he blocked it before throwing me back. I shot a stream of lightning and he jumped before firing a fireball at me, I rolled out of the way before I tackled him through a window and we rolled before I jumped off of him.

"_Chaos your brother loved you and you killed him he never hated you not even when he was dying_" "**I don't care what he thinks of me**" he fired another fireball at me and I shot a fireball back and they exploded, I hid behind a desk as he ran through the smoke before I jumped at him and punched him in the face. I began extracting his power but was stopped when he grabbed my hand and threw me out the window, he stumbled out and jumped down.

"**You… can't stop me**" I got back up and charged at him, "**DIE**" he fired a long stream of energy at me but I grabbed it and absorbed it. "_Chaos I know how to defeat you and I can already tell you're exhausted_" I walked towards him before I punched him making him fall down, "**Dark we can work things out I-I'll even help you accomplish your dream**" I looked at him before saying "_that dream is no more all I want now is to keep my family safe_" I knelt down and placed my hand on his chest before absorbing the rest of his powers. "_You should've listened to your brother Chaos if you had both of you would still be alive_" he looked at me before he closed his eyes, "**I'm sorry Brother… I've failed once again**" I stepped back as a red beam came out of his chest and went into the sky before it disappeared.

I looked up at the sky before I jumped up and looked down on the realms I combined, this must end this isn't what I truly wanted. I Raised my hands into the air and absorbed the rest of the shadows covering the realms, "_and now the dream dies" _I began separating the realms once more of course it was hard on my body. I felt my nose begin to bleed but I ignored it and continued even if I die I'd much rather die with no regrets, it was almost done and I started to become fatigued but I only had to keep going for a little bit longer.

'_**DARK WHAT ARE YOU DOING**_' I heard Father's voice and replied '_I'm ending my dream Father and starting a new dream_' I focused back on separating the realms, I successfully separated the Netherrealm from the other realms and the realm of Chaos too. I used the last of my strength to remove Outworld and Earthrealm and I smiled once they were separated; I closed my eyes and began to fall back to the ground.

**Prime's POV'**

"_**DARK WHERE ARE YOU**_"I pushed another boulder out of the way as I looked for Dark, '_Father walked straight and take a right_' I followed Dark's instructions and I saw him laying on top of a car and quickly rushed over to him. "_**Dark are you ok**_" he opened one of his eyes and looked at me before smiling "_I'd just like to rest for awhile_" "_**hmm very well**_" I picked him up and began carrying him back to the tower, he deserved to rest for what he did I'm surprised he survived. "_Father_" "_**yes Dark**_" "_…are the others ok_" "_**well other than being worried sick they're ok**_" "_I couldn't be happier_"

**End Chapter**

**AN: I plan to wrap up this story very soon so next Chapter will most likely be the last **


	31. Chapter 29: Moving On

**Chapter 29**

**AN: I ****HATE**** writing the endings to stories mainly because I don't know how to end them, anyway enjoy the last chapter**

**Moving on**

"_**How much longer do I need to keep this stupid cast on**_**" "**calm down Dark you can take it off in a few more minutes**" **Mileena said as they sat on the rooftop of their new home, it'd been a month since the incidents and Dark separating the realms and Raiden was grateful enough to give them a home in Edenia.

Everything had gone smoothly from there on, "ok Dark you can take it off" "_finally_" he formed one of his claws and shred it off and smiled. "_Hey Mileena I'll be right back_" he gave her a kiss then hopped down and walked in before coming out a few minutes later, she looked at a box he held in his hand and immediately smiled.

"_Mileena_" "yes" he knelt down on one knee "_will you marry me_" her eyes widened and she hugged him, "YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES" they kissed and he smiled and said "_I'm really glad I met you Mileena you've made me so happy_". "_**So I guess this means Mileena's my daughter-in-law now**_" he turned and looked at his Father, "_yep_" "_**well I'm glad and Dark since Mileena's the only descendent of Sindel that's alive she's to be the new Queen so that makes you the King of Edenia**_" his eyes widened before he turned to look at Mileena. She was smiling and he smiled back, "_well I always wanted to be a king_".

**AN: UGH I'm pretty sure that was a crappy ending but if you enjoyed it well then your welcome, thanks for reading my story BYE BYE (EXPLOSION).**

**End Chapter**


	32. Chapter 30: Corrupted Ending

**Chapter 30**

AN: Here you go Afro Bro enjoy

**Corrupted ending**

**Dark's POV**

I looked up at the sky and smiled before I teleported over to the church Raiden was located at, I fired a fireball at the door blowing it apart. I walked in and summoned my sword before I heard Raiden say "Dark why are you here" "_simple I need you to take me to the Elder Gods since they're the true cause for all the suffering I've had to endure so I want them dead_" he fired an electric stream of lightning at me but I teleported behind him and impaled him in the chest. "_You can't stop me no one can_" I emitted a large burst of energy and destroyed the church along with anyone else in it, I picked up Raiden's body but dropped it as lightning went into his body.

"**Dark we know you want to kill us and now we will stop you**" "_please you can't stop me I can sense your energy and I'm disappointed at the fact of how weak you all are_" they fired an electric bolt at me but I deflected it and fired a fireball at them hitting them in the chest, they charged at me but I grabbed them and slammed them on the ground before throwing them at a wall. "_This is very disappointing_" I moved out the way as they slashed at me with a sword they'd summoned and blocked it with mine, "_using a blade against me really_" I brung my other blade up and slashed across their chest then grabbed their head and absorbed their energy before I pulled both of their arms off.

"_And now there's one elder god me_" I stabbed them in the head and pulled my blade out, "**Dark what have you done**" I turned and stared at Oblivion before saying "_I became an elder god… Oblivion are the others ok_" "**yes**" "_good now I'll be right back I have to purify Outworld_" I turned around and looked back at him before teleporting.

**End Chapter**


End file.
